Cinderella: After Happily Ever
by TheTexasPowerhouse
Summary: A few months after the conclusion of the Disney animated movie, a young woman named Marie catches wind of Cinderella's pain under Lady Tremaine's rule. Enraged, Marie decides to take action, with little regard to the emotional and psychological consequences that follow.


**Cinderella: After Happily Ever**

 **Inspired by the animated movie from Walt Disney Pictures**

 **Teleplay by TheTexasPowerhouse**

 **CONTENT WARNING:**

 **Violence**

 **A Scene of Sexuality and Implied Nudity**

 **Disturbing Images**

 **Fanfiction Rating: T+**

 _ **PREFACE**_

Like most kids from my generation, boy or girl, the animated film Cinderella spoke to a lot of us about love, dreams, and joy in more ways than one. I know I got, and still get, a kick out of the movie.

However, like my Pinocchio project, I realized that none of the bad girls got their due justice. Hence, the inspiration for this story. One chapter, straight-forward. I hope you enjoy it.

Bear in mind that even though I am aware that sequels were made, I have had no desire to see them. I'm only basing this story of what I saw in the animated movie, although the recent live-action film did give me some more motivation and another perspective to work with.

 _ **SETTING**_

About eight months after the conclusion of the movie, Princess Cinderella has happily adjusted to the royal way of life. With a baby prince on the way, Prince Charming (Henry) and the King are ecstatic as can be. While the Duke is making sure that the Royal Nursery is prepared for the arrival, a young ward to the King hears stories from the Princess' past.

 _[The camera fades from black and shows a sunny, clear sky. The camera pans down to find the royal palace, glistening in the sun with birds flying around, chirping sweetly. The camera swiftly follows two of the blue birds as they fly around the castle. The birds, one male and the other a female, as suggested by their articles of clothing, are evidently mates as suggested by their flirtatious banter in the air. They get close to a big castle window and land on the window sill. The birds look around and suddenly smile and chirp excitedly at what they see.]_

 _[Inside the castle room with the window that has the chirping birds, we see Cinderella, resting peacefully in her nightgown. The birds chirping stirs Cinderella awake. She stretches as she yawns. Cinderella rubs her eyes and looks towards the window. She smiles and waves at the birds, with whom she appears to be well acquainted.]_

 _[In the window, we see the birds waving their wings at Cinderella.]_

 _[Cinderella stands from her bed, with her nightgown draping over her figure, making way for her small baby bump on her tummy.]_

 _[The birds' eyes go wide at seeing that Cinderella is on a nest of sorts, and jump and chirp wildly at the joyful sight.]_

 _[Cinderella gently consoles her tummy lovingly, smiles and nods at the birds.]_

 _[The birds chirp and dance some more before flying off.]_

 _[Cinderella smiles; she knows what they're doing.]_

 **Cinderella:** Yes, go spread the joyful news.

 _[Cinderella smiles for a moment, then goes and sits on her side of the bed. She goes to her end table, opens the drawer, and pulls out what appears to be a journal. She relaxes against the head board of her bed, takes the quill from the ink jar, opens the journal, and begins to write. We hear her thoughts as she writes.]_

 **Cinderella:** _(narrating)_ I had a wonderful dream last night. I dreamed that you, my darling baby girl, was running down a field of golden wheat. Your arms open, your mouth smiling, and your beautiful blonde hair blowing in the gentle breeze. You are as happy as the shining sun that covers you from head to toe. You are wanting to be close to someone, probably me. As you appear closer and closer to me, the light shines brighter and brighter. Until at last, I awake, knowing that the vision wasn't a reality, but a dream. I hope that one day, when you arrive in seven months' time, that dream may become real. Until then, I am here for you, my child.

 _[A familiar deep voice prompts Cinderella to look up to the door and smile, with a slight blush.]_

 **Prince:** Did you sleep well?

 _[We see the Prince, in his formal soldier's wear, standing at the door, at peace and smiling lovingly.]_

 _[The camera goes back to Cinderella. We see her close the journal and put the quill back in the ink jar as she talks.]_

 **Cinderella:** Oh, it's becoming much more tiresome for me, carrying our child. But, when I awake and I see your handsome, smiling face, I feel as though I could conquer the world.

 _[The Prince smiles in confidence at his wife's brave attitude.]_

 **Prince:** One day, we just may.

 _[Both the Prince and Cinderella chuckle lovingly at the quip. The Prince goes and sits right next to his wife on the bed.]_

 **Cinderella:** Are you about to go?

 **Prince:** Yes, I'll be going to Frodin today. I should be back in four days' time; hopefully the negotiations won't be long.

 **Cinderella:** Is there anything that I can do while you're away?

 **Prince:** I really want to say "No", but I know you don't want to be bored here. So, perhaps you can aide in and look over the re-decorating of the garden and the ballroom for our baby's ball?

 _[Cinderella smiles confidently.]_

 **Cinderella:** Yes, Your Majesty.

 **Prince:** Uh, uh, uh. I'm a Prince to everyone else, but I'm your husband first…..Your Majesty.

 **Cinderella:** Nuh, uh, uh, husband. You're the father of our child first.

 **Prince:** _(chuckling)_ I love you, darling.

 **Cinderella:** _(giggles)_ I love you.

 _[Cinderella and the Prince kiss compassionately.]_

 _[A moment later, the Prince, on his stallion horse, rides off into the green forests. He is flanked by two mounted guardsmen, who follow close.]_

 _[As the Prince and his guards gallop off swiftly, we see Cinderella, a few of the ladies in waiting, a couple of servants, and the Grand Duke waving him off.]_

 _[The Grand Duke, standing next to Cinderella, ceases his waving to clean his eyeglass. He converses with the Princess.]_

 **Duke:** Oh, I hope all goes well with these negotiations. Word is their wine is that of the Gods.

 **Cinderella:** And what are we trying to give them in return?

 **Duke:** Linens. Some of the homes are still devastated by the year's floods, and they need some means to stay warm.

 **Cinderella:** So, it shouldn't take long then?

 **Duke:** Not at all. Why am I worrying? _(laughs)_

 _[Cinderella laughs briefly at the quip.]_

 _[Inside the palace ballroom, Cinderella looks around while the servants are cleaning and polishing the floors, pillars, and walls. The Grand Duke is accompanying her as they discuss preparations.]_

 **Duke:** So, Lavender is the main color for the decorating?

 **Cinderella:** It seems fitting for a prince.

 **Duke:** Of course, of course. But….oh, one moment. YOU THERE!

 _[A servant, David, scrubbing the floor, shudders at the shout. The middle-aged man, a bit worn and ragged, in spite of the well-tailored servant wear, looks up from the floor, and sees the Duke and Cinderella in front of him. David instantly rises to his feet and bows to Duke and Cinderella.]_

 **David:** Oh, oh, oh! Your Majesty! Sire, how may I serve?

 **Duke:** David, I forgot to delegate someone to tend to the Royal Chambers. Would you?

 _[David, delighted at the thought, bows and happily accepts the job.]_

 **David:** Oh, yes, sire! Yes, sire! It would be my pleasure!

 _[The Duke nods, and is about to walk, but David has one little request.]_

 **David:** Oh, but, sire! If it's not too much to ask, could I have a lady assist me? So I can give it the perfect _feminine_ touch?

 **Duke:** Normally, I don't see what could be more feminine than cleaning a room and making a bed properly….nevertheless, seeing that you're very eager for this chore, I suppose you can have a womanly opinion.

 **David:** Prey thee, her Majesty, herself?

 _[Cinderella chimes in for David, while Duke waves his hand and sharply whistles for a servant to come.]_

 **Cinderella:** On a normal day, I would love to help you, but seeing that I'm helping with the decorations, perhaps we can try again in a few days?

 _[David delights in the news as he bows to his Princess.]_

 **David:** Oh, thank you, Your Majesty! It would be a pleasure! No, a THRILL!

 _[Cinderella is taken aback by the excitement of the servant.]_

 _[A young female servant, Marie, walks up with undergarments that belong to the Prince. Marie is of twenty-seven years, long curly brown hair put back in a hair brace, and is young and youthful with a slight tone of fire in her skin.]_

 **Marie:** Sir Duke! I have the Prince's undergarments, cleaned and pressed. Can I please be dismissed now?

 **Duke:** No, Marie, not until you straighten out your attitude! Take those to the Royal Chambers and while you're up there, straighten it out!

 **Marie:** Sir, I must protest! I've been running ragged for ten hours straight! My feet feel very fragile!

 **Duke:** You're just lucky that I will have David help you; he's been eager to help with the job!

 _[David smiles weakly, unsure about Marie's temperament.]_

 _[Marie, sighing in tired frustration, nods her head.]_

 **Marie:** Thank you, sire!

 _[Marie huffs upstairs as David, somewhat timid, follows. Cinderella consults the Duke.]_

 **Cinderella:** Duke, maybe you should consider shorter work shifts for some of the servants?

 **Duke:** Believe me, Your Majesty….If I had more good helpers to cover all of the chores in this palace, I wouldn't have them work so much!

 **Cinderella:** All I ask is that you ensure that they feel appreciated, not degraded. Even a few words of encouragement can go a long way for some people.

 **Duke:** True…..I will keep that in mind the next time I see Marie. Oh, that's right. You were a servant at one point before, yes?

 _[Cinderella nods in mild regret, yet she seems grateful to be away from that past.]_

 **Duke:** And that's why I take your wisdom very seriously! I've known the Prince since the day he was born, and I have seen him grow up into a sincere young man who hasn't lost touch of what is important in life….Beauty, wisdom, and most importantly, love. It's no wonder he fell in love with you in one night. He must've seen that in you from the moment he saw you clear across this very ballroom. He spotted you from a mile away, beyond those two hideous things in his face. As he approached you, nothing would stand in his way. Nothing…..but you.

 _[Cinderella blushes hard.]_

 **Cinderella:** Oh, Duke! Stop it!

 **Duke:** And as he took you out to this very dance floor, you had a smile of a thousand lifetimes that refused to go away. I knew you saw something in him, too. I wonder what it was.

 _[Cinderella breathes in as if to speak, but stops herself.]_

 **Duke:** Your majesty?

 **Cinderella:** Sire, do you agree that some of the most intimate details of life should be left alone inside?

 _[Duke thinks for a moment, then understands completely.]_

 **Duke:** Hmm…Oh! OH! Yes, of course, Your Majesty! Well, then we'll leave it there!

 **Cinderella:** Sire, all I can say is this…..it was like I was living a dream!

 **Duke:** A dream come true! You cannot ask for a better ending than that.

 _[The Duke and Cinderella share a look of mutual understanding. Then suddenly, the Duke clears his throat to get back to the checklist.]_

 **Duke:** A-HEM! Well then, uh, going back to the Lavender scheme, perhaps we can dye some lilies to the same color or…..

 _[In the Royal Chambers, Marie and David are making the bed together. David is lagging behind while Marie is egging him on to pick up the pace.]_

 **Marie:** No, no! Just give it a light, two-inch fold. Two inches, not five!

 **David:** Sorry, Marie. I'm just used to a five-inch fold. Old-school habits, I guess.

 _[David fixes and flattens the top-sheet fold across the bed as Marie talks.]_

 **Marie:** Sorry, David. I'm not usually this picky, but this is the Royal Bedding! Perfection is the only thing I will accept for Princess Ella!

 _[Marie goes to the end table, Cinderella's journal resting on it, with a rag off of her dress. David, seeing the bed's done, goes to the window drapes.]_

 **David:** Well, don't get too caught up. As you know, Her Majesty is a gentle, understanding woman.

 **Marie:** That's why she deserves perfection.

 _[Marie eyes the journal. She looks over at David.]_

 _[David is tenderly tending to the window drapes, not noticing Marie.]_

 _[Marie, very wary of the situation, gently takes the Journal, kneels down before the end table, sets the Journal on the floor, opens the cover of the Journal and starts thumbing through.]_

 _[We see Marie, from behind her head, thumbing through pages of the Journal. She stops on one page. She uses her right finger to read the neat handwriting to herself.]_

 _[We see a close-up of Marie's face. She's mouthing the words she's reading to herself. She pauses, examines the text again, and her impatient face becomes inflamed with angst. Suddenly David chimes in from where the drapes are, causing Marie to jump and instantly close the Journal with a SLAM!]_

 **David:** What do you think of-?

 _[David looks towards the sound, and doesn't see Marie beyond the bed.]_

 **David:** Marie?

 _[From behind the bed, Marie quickly recovers herself and starts wiping the floor.]_

 **David:** Marie, what was that?

 **Marie:** Oh, um, tha—that was Princess Ella's Journal that fell. I was cleaning it, and it slipped. It's not broken.

 _[David sighs as Marie quickly places the Journal back inside the end table drawer.]_

 **David:** Oh, well, that's good news.

 **Marie:** Yes. Now um, were you asking me a question?

 **David:** Oh, yes! Do these drapes appear satisfactory?

 **Marie:** The drapes….steady wavelength, not too much sun….um, yes, that is fine. Good job, David.

 _[David appreciates the comment.]_

 **David:** Oh, well, thank you, Marie.

 **Marie:** Now, maybe I can finally be allowed to go home. My feet feel like I'm walking on glass.

 **David:** Aye.

 **Marie:** Oh, before we go, David…..I have to ask you. Where exactly did Princess Ella come from?

 **David:** Oh-ho-ho, if not from the angels of Heaven, then I don't know.

 _[_ _David laughs at his little quip, but is quickly silenced by Marie's stern face.]_

 **David:** Oh, you're serious. Well, um, if I remember correctly…I believe there is a Chateau on the far side of town, near the countryside. Last I heard, it's currently occupied by her family.

 _[Marie chimes in, calculating.]_

 **Marie:** Step-family….

 **David:** Oh, yes. Her late father did remarry. I remember hearing that from the other maids, and-

 _[David looks back to where Marie was standing, but she's not there. This catches David off-guard.]_

 **David:** Marie? Marie?

 _[Outside the palace steps, we see Marie running down the stairs, as if nothing will stop her. She runs so fast, her rag slips off her dress and rests on the step. Marie doesn't slow down at all.]_

 _[We see the fallen rag. The wind blows against it for a moment, but then the rag flies off with a gust of wind.]_

 _[BLACK]_

 _[With the image still black, we hear faint voices, which slowly make their way louder and clearer to be identified to be the bickering voices of Drizella and Anastasia.]_

 **Drizella:** ( _off-screen_ )….Look, I don't understand why we have to go to Cinderella's baby shower! She's a fake Princess, not even a real one!

 **Anastasia:** ( _off-screen)_ ….I don't like it either! I know, right? How could he marry that little….little….UGH! I can't even speak!

 _[Suddenly, WHOOSH! Two doors open, revealing Drizella and Anastasia to be looking past some clothes and dresses that are hung up, suggesting that the camera is placed in the back of a closet. The two sisters start rummaging through the closet, taking a few items of clothing and dresses from the hangers and down below, off-camera. They still bicker as they rummage.]_

 **Anastasia:** And I agree! She is a fake, a stupid, spoiled, lying fake! How come they can't see it?!

 **Drizella:** Yeah, and how could anyone love her? I mean, love her to the point that she has a baby?! YEEAH! I can't stand the thought of it!

 _[We hear a familiar, menacing voice off-screen, causing the girls to stop everything.]_

 **Lady Tremaine:** GIRLS!

 _[From behind the head of Lady Tremaine, we see the girls slowly rise from the closet, their clothes still in hand, and look at their mother.]_

 **Drizella & Anastasia:** ( _together)_ Yes, mother?

 _[In the dark, just inside the entry doors to the bedroom, we see the face of Lady Tremaine, slightly hidden in the dark, except for the piercing eyes. She speaks softly to her daughters. The camera slowly zooms in on Lady Tremaine's eyes during this exchange.]_

 **Lady Tremaine:** We will attend this baby shower just like any other person would….with dignity, with respect, and in our absolute best.

 **Drizella:** But what it-?

 **Lady Tremaine:** Hold your tongue! When we arrive in our absolute best, we will keep a happy face on. And hopefully, you two can find a young man who will give you their undivided attention.

 **Anastasia:** And money, right?

 **Lady Tremaine:** SILENCE! Don't say a word about our debts!

 **Drizella:** But—

 **Lady Tremaine:** NOT A WORD!

 _[We briefly see Drizella and Anastasia cringe in fear at their mother's order.]_

 _[The camera goes back to Lady Tremaine's eyes.]_

 **Lady Tremaine:** Think it through, you two! A man does NOT want to hear about financial problems! If he does, he'll simply ignore you, thinking you're after his money!

 _[Anastasia inhales as if to speak, but is quickly cut off.]_

 **Lady Tremaine:** DON'T give him any indication of it!

 _[The camera goes back to Lady Tremaine's mouth, which is visible as she talks.]_

 **Lady Tremaine:** I fear that this is a bit above you both, but you may have to actually fall in love with the richest men in town. No matter how old, pompous, cruel or crass they may be, you'll have to actually love them. I don't want to be in my final bed and not have my two children be secure and looked after.

 _[Drizella and Anastasia look at each other, amazed at the only affectionate thing their mother has said in the longest time.]_

 **Drizella & Anastasia: **( _together, amazed_ ) Wow!

 _[Lady Tremaine starts to leave the room, but barks one last order.]_

 **Lady Tremaine:** The coach will be here in an hour. Be sure to wear only your best dresses, and use every last bit of make-up you have!

 _[From the hallway, Lady Tremaine exits the bedroom and walks down towards her room, in further darkness.]_

 _[Drizella and Anastasia look at each other, quickly gather up their dress items from the closet, and dash to the bed, setting their clothes on it. They instantly start unbuttoning the day clothes they're wearing.]_

 _[It's nighttime on the streets. With the sidewalks and streets lit up by candle lantern posts, we see a few couples in formal attire walking up the sidewalk towards the palace. We also see a stagecoach trotting down the street.]_

 _[A middle-aged couple on the sidewalk, watches the stagecoach gallop by. Then, the couple carries on up the sidewalk.]_

 _[Just down the same street, the stagecoach continues trotting on. We hear some faint rattling sounds from the stagecoach.]_

 _[We see a close up shot of the stagecoach's left front wheel, rolling along. It bounces a little, making that rattling sound.]_

 _[The Footman, riding shotgun on the coach, looks back towards the wheel. Seeing that the rattling ceased, resumes his look forward.]_

 _[We see another close up shot of the front left coach wheel, rolling along. Suddenly, SNAP! The wheel breaks off at the axle and rolls off. The entire coach begins to tilt.]_

 _[We see the Coachman and Footman lurch at the gravitational drop of the coach, catching them both off-guard.]_

 _[We see the coach's front left end drop to the ground, throwing the Footman off towards the road.]_

 _[The drive harness, attaching the team of two horses to the coach, break off.]_

 _[We see the horses buck, being spooked. They both neigh loudly.]_

 _[We see the team of horses, still attached to each other by the coach harnesses, gallop off down the road.]_

 _[We see the Coachman's hands, hanging onto the reigns. Suddenly, the reigns fly from his hands.]_

 **Coachman:** UUUGH! NO!

 _[We see the Coachman, losing the reigns, fall off of the coach in frustration and shock.]_

 **Coachman:** ARRGH!

 _[We see the Footman rolling over on the street, just missing the coach, being drug along the road by momentum.]_

 _[The Footman looks up, where the coach is going.]_

 _[The coach grinds to a halt. The broken wheel loses speed and rolls to a stop on its side on the road. We hear faint galloping in the distance.]_

 _[The Footman gets to his feet and runs.]_

 _[The Footman runs to the front of the coach. He finds the Coachman consoling his head.]_

 **Coachman:** Are you hurt?

 **Footman:** No, just shocked. You?

 **Coachman:** Luckily, I'm fine. What happened?

 _[The Footman leads the Coachman to the missing wheel area at the front left.]_

 **Footman:** I cannot be for sure, but I think the wheel just popped off the axle.

 **Coachman:** How? It's solid Oak.

 _[The Footman closely inspect the axle area and sees something.]_

 **Footman:** I don't know. Either it's rotted or-Uh-oh.

 _[The Footman points to the axle area, and we see a part of the wood. It's a clean cut, no splinters, no bruises. It appears to have been done by a toothed saw.]_

 **Footman:** It doesn't look like it had been broken at all. It looks solid, no splinters, bruises….nothing. This is frightening, sir.

 _[The Coachman doesn't believe it.]_

 **Coachman:** Wha-? How-? How could the coach go for a few miles, and all of a sudden, break off the frame without so much as a splinter?

 **Footman:** It's scary, sir.

 _[CLING! Somewhere down the road, we see a long iron file, worn down and covered with several micro shavings of wood, is thrown onto the sidewalk. The camera looks up and sees a cloaked person, in worn-out rags and towels, run down the street. The person seems to look around for a moment, then carries on.]_

 _[Inside Cinderella's Chateau, Drizella, in her elegant green dress and matching head feather, Anastasia, in her elegant red dress and matching red feather, and Lady Tremaine, in her light, pale blue dress, walk down the stairs to the main living room. Drizella looks outside the window.]_

 **Drizella:** The Carriage isn't here, yet!

 **Lady Tremaine:** What?

 _[Lady Tremaine and Anastasia look across the room.]_

 _[We see a dusty grandfather clock, which is ticking and is reading 7:35.]_

 **Lady Tremaine:** It should've been here about five minutes ago.

 _[The camera goes back to Lady Tremaine and her daughters.]_

 **Lady Tremaine:** Never mind. We will give them a few more minutes, and if it fails to arrive, I will speak to the King first thing in the morning.

 **Anastasia:** What if she did this? What if Cinderella forced them-?

 **Lady Tremaine:** That's what I'm counting on.

 _[From behind the dark kitchen door, we hear Lady Tremaine explain, in a distance. The camera zooms in gently during the explanation.]_

 **Lady Tremaine:** If the coach doesn't pick us up, I will inform the king, and have him do an inspection of the servants. If the servants don't say anything, they'll keep on looking around, until at last, they suspect the young Princess of disregarding the needs of her people. And, if we're lucky….

 _[The camera goes back to Lady Tremaine and her daughters, who are listening to their mother smiling. Even Lady Tremaine seems a bit more comforted at this opportunity that she sees.]_

 **Lady Tremaine:** …she could be removed from the throne and be returned where she rightfully belongs. Right here at home!

 _[All of the women giggle at the thought.]_

 _[Suddenly, CRASH! Some glasses are heard being shattered. The sound startles the women.]_

 **Lady Tremaine:** Drizella. I know you're all dressed up, but will you please attend to it?

 _[Drizella sighs in frustration, but starts walking towards the kitchen. Lady Tremaine sits on the coach as she talks to Anastasia.]_

 **Drizella:** _(sighs)_ Yes, Mother! A fine time to sweep! A fine time!

 **Lady Tremaine:** Anastasia, keep an eye out for the coach.

 _[Anastasia gleefully goes to the window.]_

 **Anastasia:** Yes, Mother! Oh, I'm so excited! I hope we don't get picked up! On the other hand, if we do, I could be running off with a hot, rich man tonight! EEEE! Hopefully, not too old! If they are, hopefully they know a young, rich man!

 **Lady Tremaine:** Anastasia! You would do well to keep those thoughts inside your head!

 **Anastasia:** Oh, yes! Sorry, Mother! It's just so exciting!

 **Lady Tremaine:** It's unusual….

 **Anastasia:** What, Mother?

 **Lady Tremaine:** Now that I think of it, it's not like Cinderella to manipulate the King's men to do what she wants. It's not her way….

 **Anastasia:** What? Mother, she hates us! She always hated us! Do you remember when she left? She—

 **Lady Tremaine:** She ran away and never looked back, I know! But, Cinderella was never the type of young girl to hold a grudge, no matter what happened here. She was always so happy and content, singing in her own world, talking to herself…It doesn't matter. If we wait here all night, I WILL go to-

 _[CRASH! CLANG! BLANG! CRASH! We hear some pots and pans hitting the floor in the kitchen, startling Lady Tremaine and Anastasia. Lady Tremaine is slightly irked. She instructs her daughter, who immediately understands and walks towards the kitchen.]_

 **Lady Tremaine:** DRIZELLA!? Ugh, obviously, she doesn't know what she's doing. Anastasia?

 **Anastasia:** I'm going to help, Mother! Ugh, why haven't you learned how to sweep, yet? It's so easy!

 _[Inside the kitchen, which is only lit from the moonlight outside, Anastasia walks in and stops.]_

 **Anastasia:** Why did you-? Oh, no wonder you fell down! You can't see anything in here!

 _[Anastasia cautiously walks in, still talking.]_

 **Anastasia:** Can you find some matches? I think the candles are near the stove. Hell—OO-WHOA!

 _[Anastasia slips and falls on the floor on her back. A mysterious figure in the shadows pounces on Anastasia.]_

 _[Back in the main room, Lady Tremaine is still sitting on the couch. She briefly looks out the window, seeing nothing concerning. Gently tapping her foot, a sign of impatience, she looks back at the kitchen.]_

 _[We see and hear nothing in the kitchen.]_

 _[Lady Tremaine squints at the happenings. She senses something is up.]_

 _[Lady Tremaine slowly rises to her feet and starts to walk towards the kitchen. As she walks, we hear a match strike.]_

 _[We see beyond the open doorway, initially nothing. But then, we see a slight orange glow. Suddenly, the orange glow gets bigger and bigger, along with the sound of burning flames from within.]_

 _[Lady Tremaine gasps and hurries inside the kitchen.]_

 **Lady Tremaine:** GIRLS?! GIRLS!

 _[From within the well-lit kitchen, not entirely consumed in flames, Lady Tremaine starts rushing in.]_

 **Lady Tremaine:** GIRLS, WHAT HAPP-?!

 _[Just barely inside the doorway, SHLET! Lady Tremaine is stopped as the cloaked person pops up, stopping Lady Tremaine in her tracks. Lady Tremaine pauses and shakes in painful shock. The cloaked person pushes Lady Tremaine back.]_

 _[Outside the kitchen, which now has smoke coming out from the door, Lady Tremaine is pushed back by the cloaked figure and forced to the ground.]_

 _[Lady Tremaine lies back first on the ground, holding her stomach in stunned pain, shaking more.]_

 _[The cloaked person has a red-stained steak knife in the right hand.]_

 _[The cloaked person kneels down to above Lady Tremaine's head. We hear the voice of Marie speaking.]_

 **Marie:** You let evil consume you and you let jealous hate fill this house. But now, there will be no more of it!

 _[Lady Tremaine is stunned by what she heard. She speaks, shaking and afraid.]_

 **Lady Tremaine:** _(shaky)_ W-who are you?

 _[The cloaked person takes off the mask, revealing the face of Marie, dead focused on her prey.]_

 **Marie:** Someone you don't know, but might have known.

 **Lady Tremaine:** Wha-?

 _[The orange glow and smoke output behind Marie gradually becomes more intense as Marie speaks.]_

 **Marie:** Lady Tremaine, you made a little girl suffer in lonely misery for most of her life! Forcing her into a lifetime of servitude in her own house is wrong, but intentionally stopping her from her destined love is even worse! When I heard of it, I wasn't going to lie down and let it go. That little girl may have, but I wouldn't!

 _[Lady Tremaine, knows she's been truly discovered. But suddenly, Lady Tremaine has a thought that makes her face go to hate again.]_

 **Lady Tremaine:** S-she sent you!

 **Marie:** No, she didn't!

 **Lady Tremaine:** Yes! Cinderella SENT YOU!

 _[Lady Tremaine tries to grab Marie by the throat, but suddenly, SPLENT! Marie's knife goes right into Lady Tremaine's right arm. The arm weakens, sending Lady Tremaine into further shock. Marie clears her throat and stares closer into Lady Tremaine's eyes.]_

 **Marie:** I'll say again. Princess Ella did NOT send me! She doesn't even know I'm here, but I am a servant in the Palace! Ella might have the patience and love of an angel, but I'm not so nice! My father's life was taken by thieves who only wanted the two pieces of silver in his pocket. It was then that I realized how cruel life can be….if you're not careful.

 _[We hear the roof creak. Marie and Lady Tremaine look up.]_

 _[We see the roof almost completely set ablaze.]_

 _[Marie looks back at Lady Tremaine.]_

 _[Lady Tremaine is still trembling in shock, but we see the hints of an evil smile approaching.]_

 _[Seeing this, Marie grabs the steak knife, and PULLS it out of Lady Tremaine's arm.]_

 _[We see Marie's dead-focused eyes, slightly twitching. The camera pans down to Marie's mouth.]_

 **Marie:** It's time for me to be careful, but it's time for you to meet your daughters….

 _[Lady Tremaine's eyebrows rise a little.]_

 _[The camera goes back to Marie's mouth.]_

 **Marie:** ….in Hell!

 _[Lady Tremaine's eyes widen and she weakly gasps in shock.]_

 _[Marie's right hand, holding the blood-soaked steak knife, thrusts down fast.]_

 _[BOOM! A monstrous boom fills the room as we see the steak knife thrusted into the chest of Lady Tremaine. The camera zooms out as Lady Tremaine's body shakes and twitches. Marie slowly rises to her feet, amongst the smoke and orange glow and flames. Soon, Lady Tremaine's body twitches and shakes to nothing. Lady Tremaine lies still, eyes wide-open, dead.]_

 _[From below Marie, we see Marie taking a deep slow breath, and exhales, coughing a little. We hear low creaking and rumbling.]_

 _[Suddenly, a falling rock gets Marie's attention. Judging by the rocking sounds of the mansion, she knows the burning house is on its last moment of strength. She frantically moves around and sees something.]_

 _[We see, past the flames and smoke, the double front doors.]_

 _[Marie dashes for the door.]_

 _[From behind Marie, we see Marie gasping and yelping as falling, flaming debris falls near her as she runs for the door. She struggles with the door for a moment, coughing, but finally gets the door open. She runs out briskly.]_

 _[Suddenly, the roof of the room break apart, sending rubble and flaming debris falling to the floor.]_

 _[The camera follows a batch of falling, flaming wood and rocks, as it falls towards Lady Tremaine's body.]_

 _[From the floor, CRASH! We see a big pile of rubble, flaming wood and stone crashing onto Lady Tremaine's body, burying it completely.]_

 _[Outside of the flame-stricken chateau, Marie keeps running and running hard towards the lit streets.]_

 _[A couple, walking around the corner, sees the fiery house and Marie running from it. They gasp in shock. They stop Marie to inquire.]_

 **Man:** Wha-? Madam! Madam! What happened?

 **Marie:** Oh, I—I'm, I'm not sure. I was just walking by a-a-a-and I saw the house. I'm going to get the fire brigade!

 **Woman:** Oh, please do, little lady! Please do! That's Lady Tremaine's home!

 _[Marie is seen running up the street, panting.]_

 _[Marie approaches the street corner, and stops dead in her tracks.]_

 _[Marie sees the Footman and Coachman trying to attach the broken wheel to the coach.]_

 _[Marie hesitates for a moment, takes a right turn, and runs up a different street, avoiding the Coachman and Footman.]_

 _[In an alley, we see Marie get against the alley wall, catching her breath. She wipes the sweat from her brow, and pounds her fist in the wall in frustration.]_

 **Marie:** _(frustrated, under her breath)_ STUPID! STUPID! STUPID GIRL! You left the mask! Now, what do you do?

 _[Suddenly, we hear bells ringing from the distance. Marie looks past the alley walls, and sees, in the distance, the palace. The clock is chiming 7:45.]_

 _[Marie grinds her head in frustration, knowing her night is nowhere near done.]_

 **Marie:** UUUUUGHH! I'm late!

 _[Marie runs down the alley.]_

 _[We see a group of royal buglers on a balcony, sounding a bold fanfare.]_

 _[The camera reveals that the civilians of the city, in their formal bests, have gathered in the main Ballroom of the palace, gathered around the royal thrones. The center throne features the King, flanked to his left by the Prince and Cinderella, all in their formal royal attire. The King proudly wears his gold crown, the Prince sports his smaller, golden crown, while Cinderella, slender and as lovely as ever, sports her silver tiara. The baby prince is in her arms, in size-appropriate royal wear. To the King's right-hand side is the Grand Duke, in his traditional Blue outfit and eyeglass. Everyone is smiling and taking deep breaths, with content.]_

 _[We see the buglers once more as they conclude the fanfare. They lower their instruments in uniform.]_

 _[The King rises, and addresses his people.]_

 **King:** Good Evening, my people! This is the most joyous occasion that I have dreamed of for many years! As many of you are now well aware, my son, Prince Henry, and his lovely wife, Princess Ella, have added another member to our royal family, a healthy young lad named Jonathan! But, before he can be called Prince Jonathan, I must present him with the Young Royal Charge! After which, I will outline the Expected Duties of Prince Henry and Princess Ella, which will entitle them with the chief presiding duties of our beloved Kingdom! Upon conclusion, I will assume the duties of Royal Mentor for my son and his wife, AND the Spoiling Grandfather to my grandson!

 _[The audience chuckles as Cinderella and Henry grin at the quip from the King.]_

 _[The King motions to Henry and Cinderella, still holding Jonathan.]_

 **King:** My son, will you please escort your wife and your son to the front?

 _[Cinderella and Prince Henry rise and bring Jonathan to the front. The audience starts applauding and cheering.]_

 _[We see images of the audience cheering and applauding.]_

 _[The King motions to the Duke to come forward.]_

 **King:** Duke! Bring the scrolls!

 _[The Grand Duke approaches with the scroll.]_

 _[The King motions to Ella, wanting to hold the infant.]_

 **King:** Princess Ella, I want to hold my grandson while I present him with Young Royal Charge!

 **Cinderella:** _(chuckles)_ Oh, of course, Your Majesty.

 _[Cinderella moves past Prince Henry, and presents Jonathan to the King, who takes him gingerly.]_

 _[The townspeople swoon in admiration at the sight of the King holding his grandson.]_

 _[Prince Henry and Cinderella hug each other, loving the sight.]_

 _[The King admires his grandson, but clears his throat as he returns to his royal duty. The King starts reading the open scroll that the Duke is holding.]_

 **King:** _(clears throat)_ Oh, uh, yes, yes, yes! Jonathan, son of Henry and Ella, you-

 _[The King continues in the background, as we see a line of servants lined up against the wall, listening to the King. Suddenly, Marie, panting a bit, swiftly gets into the servant line, adjusting her best servant's outfit. Her hairband is holding her slightly frizzy hair. A couple of servants notice her and how uptight and tired she is. Marie eventually settles her shaky self down and stands at attention. One servant, a young man named George, inquires with caution.]_

 **George:** _(quietly)_ Marie?

 **Marie:** _(quietly, but sharply)_ What?!

 **George:** _(quietly)_ Are you alright?

 **Marie:** _(quietly, sharply)_ I overslept, and my hair's a mess! Of course I'm not alright! The Duke's mad enough at me!

 **George:** _(quietly)_ Oh, sorry.

 **Marie:** _(quietly but even sharper)_ Just be quiet! He's looking!

 _[We see the Duke, holding the scroll for the King, eyeing towards Marie, sternly. We see the King mouthing the words from the scroll while holding Jonathan, inaudible.]_

 _[Marie, still shaky, knows that look was aimed for her. She gulps a little but maintains her composure.]_

 _[Later, we hear a bugle call again, as Prince Henry is presented with a bigger golden crown on his head from the Duke. We hear the King proclaim as the camera zooms out gently while focusing on the proud, newly-crowned King Henry.]_

 **King:** I now present King Henry the Third…..

 _[We see Cinderella being presented with a bigger, silver crown on her head from the Duke. We hear the King proclaim as the camera zooms out gently while focusing on the proud, newly-crowned Queen Ella.]_

 **King:** Queen Ella the First…

 _[We see a happy, smiling Jonathan being presented with a small, golden crown from the Duke. We hear the King proclaim his final orders as the camera zooms away to get a complete shot of the Royal family.]_

 **King:** And Prince Jonathan the Second, rulers of our Kingdom! Obey them as you have me!

 _[The entire population watching, gets down on their knees, and kneel before the newly-crowned rulers.]_

 _[We see Marie, George, and the rest of the servants in line get down on their knees and bow before the new rulers.]_

 _[The buglers conclude as we see a shot above the entire ballroom of the Kingdom bowing before the Royal family. There is a moment of silence.]_

 _[The King, seeing enough, declares with authority.]_

 **King:** Forgive me, my son! I don't want to end my time as ruler on a somber, awkward moment! Rise to your feet, my people! I want you dance, eat, drink, and have fun! THIS IS A PARTY, SO LET'S PARTY! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!

 _[Suddenly, the orchestra is led by the conductor in a lively waltz.]_

 _[We see several shots of chalices from the townspeople being clinked together, toasting the family.]_

 **Townspeople:** HAIL, KING HENRY! HAIL, QUEEN ELLA! HAIL, PRINCE JONATHAN! HAIL! HAIL!

 _[We see several cascading shots of various couples dancing to the waltz, all happy and gleeful.]_

 _[We see a few images of King Henry waltzing with Queen Ella, happy and content.]_

 _[We see a couple of images of the elder King waltzing with his grandson, Prince Jonathan, in his arms. The elder King is laughing in joy as he dances.]_

 _[The Duke is looking around past all the waltzing couples.]_

 _[He seeing the servants doing their jobs of bringing out the food on big platters, chalices full of wine, and other servants attending to the citizen's needs.]_

 _[The Duke is seen looking harder across the room, past the waltzing couples.]_

 _[Past the waltzing couples, we see Marie delivering a couple of chalices to two older gentlemen with lit cigars in their mouths. The two men raise their glasses to Marie, as if toasting her and her service, but she instantly turns and goes on with her work, not even noticing.]_

 _[The Duke seems a little surprised by what he saw.]_

 **Duke:** Hmmm…..

 _[We see George delivering a plate full of brisket and vegetables to a man sitting at a table with his family, consisting of his wife and two young daughters.]_

 _[We see another servant, an older male, holds a lit candle for an older gentleman to light his cigar.]_

 _[We see a couple violinists in the orchestra playing their parts in the waltz, following the music and the conductor's conducting.]_

 _[We see King Henry dancing with Queen Ella. Ella rests her head on her husband's shoulder as they continue dancing.]_

 _[We see Marie, in haste, taking a chalice to the kitchen area.]_

 _[We see the elder King, laughing in joy as he continues dancing with Prince Jonathan, who's giggling happily.]_

 _[We see Marie, a little bit stressed, rushing into the seating area with a full chalice, avoiding a couple of servants and civilians. She almost trips, but hangs onto the chalice.]_

 _[The Duke, still looking past the waltzing couples, raises his eyebrows at what he saw.]_

 _[Marie, still with chalice in her right hand, spazzes her left hand a little in frustration. She delivers the chalice to a young woman at a table. The young woman takes and thanks Marie, who instantly goes back to work.]_

 _[The Duke appears to move closer towards the camera, but suddenly, BLAM! A waltzing couple knocks down the Duke, flat to the ground. The waltzing couple carries on as if nothing had happened.]_

 _[We see the Orchestra conclude the waltz. The audience stops dancing and applauds.]_

 _[We see King Henry and Queen Ella applauding.]_

 _[We see the elder King using one of the fingers from his right hand to clap with Prince Jonathan's open left hand, laughing with joy.]_

 _[Later that evening, the citizens are leaving the palace, some tired from dancing, some woozy from too much drinking from their chalices, and some barely able to move from overstuffing themselves from the food.]_

 _[We see a few civilians loading up into the open carriages.]_

 _[We see different Coachmen whip their whips to stir the horses.]_

 **Coachman2:** HYAH!

 **Coachman3:** C'mon! HYAH!

 _[At the top of the staircases, we see the Duke wishing the civilians well as they depart. We also see George sweeping up the top of the stairs as the Duke wishes the citizens well.]_

 **Duke:** Good night, everyone! I know I speak for the rest of the family when I tell you how much we appreciate your many gifts for our baby Prince, not just the dancing and eating! Ha, ha, ha, ha! At any rate, good night, and sweet dreams to all!

 _[The Duke spots George. The Duke waves towards him for attention as he calls.]_

 **Duke:** Oh. Hey, George! George!

 _[George looks up and sees the Duke. He holds his broom and quickly rushes over, avoiding a couple of citizens.]_

 **George:** Yes, Sir Duke? How can I assist?

 **Duke:** George, I know that you and Marie are close friends.

 _[George blushes, sort of modestly.]_

 **George:** Oh, what? Marie? Aw, come on. We're not friends like that, or….well, yes we're friends, but not CLOSE friends, sir.

 **Duke:** But, you are friends?

 _[George quickly sobers up to his boss.]_

 **George:** Oh, well, YEAH! Yes, sir! That's all we are….friends! Nothing more, sir! Nothing more.

 **Duke:** Maybe you can still help. George, I couldn't help but notice how uptight and frantic Marie was tonight. I've known Marie almost as long as you. I've never seen her act this…jittery, distant, cold….It's not like her.

 **George:** I agree, sir. She was a bit on edge.

 **Duke:** Do you know something I don't?

 **George:** Well, uh, she confided in me that she overslept this afternoon and couldn't get herself prepared the way she wanted before the ball. I think she was really mad at herself for being late.

 **Duke:** Are you sure?

 **George:** That's what she told me tonight, sir.

 _[Duke ponders that for a moment.]_

 **Duke:** Well, I suppose that was my doing.

 **George:** Sir?

 **Duke:** We've been understaffed for some time before tonight's ball, and I've been relying on her a lot. She's probably overworked.

 **George:** Hence, her tardiness, you think?

 **Duke:** Probably. Go send for her. Tell her I need to talk to her immediately.

 **George:** Yes, sir.

 _[George runs off with his broom, into the palace.]_

 _[Suddenly, two guardsmen, in their formal best, run up the stairs.]_

 _[The Duke, hearing the footsteps, looks down the stairs. He sees the guardsmen running up, without hesitation.]_

 **Duke:** Charles! Timothy! What is this?

 _[The guardsman approach the Duke, catching their breath, but standing in attention. Both are men around their late 30's, well-seasoned veterans of the Royal Police Force. Charles, standing closer to the Duke's left side, speaks first.]_

 **Charles:** Sir! Sir Duke! The Chateau of Lady Tremaine has been burned down to the ground!

 _[BOOM! A dramatic thud, with haunting music, is heard. The Duke is taken back by this.]_

 **Duke:** What? Lady Tremaine, Lady Tremaine...( _gasps)_ Was that Queen Ella's home?

 **Timothy:** The very same, sir!

 **Duke:** Oh, no! Oh, no, no, no! Wait! What about Lady Tremiane?!

 **Timothy:** They haven't found her or her daughters yet, sir. If they were inside the house, it'll still be a few hours before we can recover anything. We have to let the coals cool down, sir!

 _[The Duke takes a moment to gather himself, knowing that his night has just gotten a bit longer.]_

 **Duke:** Oh, my….Oh, my. How will I tell the Queen? How? I mean, I- How can-? Ugh, I'm going to have to tell her sooner or later. Gentlemen, head back to the chateau and return only when you have located Lady Tremaine and her girls.

 **Timothy & Charles:** ( _together, militant)_ Yes, Sir Duke!

 _[Timothy and Charles retreat down the stairs.]_

 _[Duke takes another moment to collect his thoughts in his head. He takes a deep breath, stands tall, and nods his head, knowing that it has to be done. He turns and starts walking into the palace.]_

 _[Inside the ballroom, the servants are attending to cleaning up and putting away the party's remnants. Some are sweeping, others are finishing collecting items from the tables, and others are bringing the leftover food to the kitchen.]_

 _[Among the busy servants, Marie walks past them in haste, looking around nervously. She looks up.]_

 _[Past a couple servants, she sees the Duke coming down the stairs.]_

 _[Marie calls out to the Duke.]_

 **Marie:** Duke! Sir Duke!

 _[Duke looks up, clears his throat, and motions his hands, as if telling Marie to continue approaching.]_

 **Duke:** _(clears his throat)_ Hmm…Oh, ahem! Yes, Marie. Come.

 _[Marie approaches and stops in front of the Duke.]_

 **Marie:** George said you were looking for me?

 **Duke:** Yes, Marie. I'm afraid I owe you an apology.

 **Marie:** Sir?

 **Duke:** I realized the other day that I haven't shown you how grateful I am for all of your hard work.

 **Marie:** Oh, well sir, I know we've all been very busy the last couple-

 **Duke:** How about a six-day holiday?

 _[Marie, still slightly shaky, pauses at the great declaration from her boss. She smiles.]_

 **Marie:** Wha-? You—Why, Why, thank you, sir!

 _[Marie pauses as she quickly sobers up.]_

 **Marie:** Whoa—wait! I'm still getting a week off even though I arrived late today?

 **Duke:** That might not have happened if I didn't push you so hard these last two weeks. Please, take the next six days, rest your feet, catch up with life, and I'll see you Sunday evening!

 _[Marie is overwhelmed by her good fortune. She takes a moment to catch her breath. She caresses her chest as she thanks her boss.]_

 **Marie:** Oh, thank you, sir! Thank you so much!

 **Duke:** Good Night, Marie!

 **Marie:** Good Night, Sir Duke!

 _[The Duke proceeds on towards the other side of the ballroom, leaving Marie, who is slowly retreating to the kitchen. She laughs a bit, but is silenced, as she hears screams in the back of her head.]_

 _[Marie's eye twitches a little, but she scoffs at it, turns her head and walks off.]_

 _[The image fades to the Duke, Queen Ella and King Henry in the Royal Chambers later that night. The room is poorly lit, in spite of a few candles around the room. Inaudible, we see the Duke talking to Queen Ella and King Henry, who are consoling each other as Queen Ella appears to be crying, as evidenced by the presence of tears from her eyes. King Henry is consoling her gently.]_

 _[We see the Grand Duke tucking at his neck collar as he talks briefly. He appears to be sweating a little, too.]_

 _[We see a close-up shot of Queen Ella, still in light tears, hugging her husband. King Henry keeps her close, consoling. FADE TO BLACK]_

 _[The image fades to the wee hours of the next morning. The remains of Cinderella's chateau are seen, including burnt ashes on the ground, some still smoking lightly, the brick walls are mostly gone, but small parts are still standing, and the barn is still standing, in spite of evidence of pieces of burning wood scraping it as evidence b big black marks on the walls and tip of the roof. Several members of the Royal Brigade are surveying the vast acreage searching for evidence.]_

 _[We see Charles walking over the burnt chunks of stone rubble. He's looking around the ground intently. He sees something up ahead and calls out.]_

 **Charles:** Anything else?

 _[We see Timothy examining the remains of the kitchen, as evidenced by the standing cauldron and small remaining of the brick walls.]_

 **Timothy:** Except for the girls here, nothing.

 **Charles:** No Lady Tremaine yet?

 **Timothy:** No.

 **Charles:** Very well.

 _[Charles looks around the area again. He stops and squints at something on the ground.]_

 _[From Charles' view, we see a bigger pile of stone and wooden rubble, along with a golden gleam peeking through a crack in the rubble.]_

 _[Charles appears to see the gleam. He reaches for it.]_

 _[We see Charles' right hand pick a boulder to the left of the gleaming sparkle, and picks it up. As he picks up the boulder, he reveals the right hand, dirty with drops of dried blood, of Lady Tremaine.]_

 _[Charles gasps deeply. He calls out.]_

 **Charles:** Tim! TIM! I found her!

 _[Timothy rushes to help.]_

 **Timothy:** Wha-? Buried? Let's move these things off.

 _[Charles calls out towards the road.]_

 **Charles:** CAPTAIN! WE FOUND TREMAINE!

 _[A well-groomed man of the Royal Brigade decorated in several medals, Captain Gavin, hears his colleague, and runs towards them.]_

 _[Gavin runs to the pile, and sees that it's still buried. He goes to help Timothy and Charles pull the rubble off.]_

 **Gavin:** Right! Let's pull her out!

 _[We see several shots of the three men removing rubble off of Lady Tremaine's body. We see images of her gown, her blood-stained arms, her wrecked hair, and her mashed feet.]_

 _[We see another rock removed, revealing the knife in Lady Tremaine's blood-soaked throat. All three men hesitate.]_

 _[Charles appears stunned as he rises from the grisly scene.]_

 _[Gavin is also a bit stunned at the sight.]_

 _[Timothy appears nauseated by the sight. He holds his mouth and dismissed himself from the scene.]_

 _[The camera goes back to Gavin as we hear liquid splashing in the background. He bends back down towards Lady Tremaine's body.]_

 **Gavin:** Gentlemen, I don't think we're dealing with accidental arson.

 _[We see Gavin pulling out the knife from Lady Tremaine's throat as he talks.]_

 **Gavin:** This was a planned murder.

 _[Gavin stands tall over the scene, talking to the Brigade with the knife in his hand.]_

 **Gavin:** Whoever did this had a very serious grudge against Lady Tremaine.

 **Charles:** Sir, what about her daughters? If the target was Lady Tremaine, I'm sure the daughters could've fought back or tried to escape.

 **Gavin:** They might have fought. Did we determine their cause of death?

 _[Charles motions towards Timothy, but he's still absent. Charles goes to check the remains of Drizella and Anastasia.]_

 **Charles:** Tim, what di-? Oh. Let me check, sir.

 _[Charles examines the area where Anastasia was last. He pauses at something he sees.]_

 **Charles:** My Lord! There is a deep hole in her throat.

 _[Gavin nods his head.]_

 **Gavin:** And the other?

 _[Charles examines the area where Drizella was supposedly. He squints at the area, checking twice.]_

 **Charles:** Hang on! This one, her neck was sliced open. Probably someone from behind sneaked up.

 _[Gavin is somewhat surprised by that last one. He thinks for a moment.]_

 **Gavin:** She might have been the first.

 **Charles:** Sir?

 **Gavin:** Well, if this was a one-person rampage, the killer wouldn't have wanted to kill them all at once, but one at a time. Think about it. It was just before last night's ball at the palace. The ladies are all prepared to go, sitting in the main room here and awaiting the arrival of their coach. These bodies are found in the kitchen area or close by. The kitchen, the place where all of the plates, bowls, platters, spoons, forks….and KNIVES are found. The killer knew what he was doing. He knew how to get in. The kitchen door to the barn is one of the easiest doors to forget to bolt closed at night. Once he found his way in, he found a weapon that was born in the house, trying to not leave a trail. Now the trap is set. With no servants in the house, the three women were all alone. They hear some commotion, thinking it was a lofty plate in the cupboard. One goes to attend to it….GONE! More commotion is heard, sister goes to help….GONE! Now at this point, the killer knows that only one remains. So, before going for the last kill, he decides to destroy as much evidence as possible….the fire from the cauldron!

 _[Gavin points out one more piece of evidence, the stab wound in Lady Tremaine's arm.]_

 **Gavin:** Just before the house is consumed, there is a fight. Lady Tremaine tries to fight the killer, but does not win. The killer makes the final mark, and runs out the door, leaving the mansion to go to Hades' cave. Now, my question to you gentlemen is this….Why would anyone do this?

 _[Timothy, still a little nauseated, returns to the scene. He chimes in.]_

 **Timothy:** Jealousy?

 **Gavin:** What?

 **Timothy:** Lady Tremaine was the leader of the kingdom's Women's Social Group. Maybe this killer was so jealous of her lavish lifestyle that he unleashed his jealousy on her and her girls?

 **Charles:** That might not be far off.

 **Gavin:** Maybe, but I think the first people we need to question are those in the lower class. A hard worker for little money, or maybe unemployed and living off of scraps. Start with their whereabouts during last night's ball and then ask about Tremaine and her daughters. I'll go talk to some of the women of the Social Group.

 **Timothy:** Sir?

 **Gavin:** I cannot rule out the possibility of a professional hitman being hired by the Upper Class. We have to cover all of our bases. Divide up into teams of two and go start questioning. Um, Timothy! Charles!

 **Charles & Timothy:** _(together)_ Yes, sir!?

 **Gavin:** Since you found the bodies, can you go deliver the news to the Grand Duke?

 _[Timothy gags a little, but Charles pats his back, prompting Timothy to hold it down.]_

 **Charles:** Oh, uh, Yes, sir! We'll tell the Duke.

 **Gavin:** Very good! I'll see you back at the palace this afternoon!

 **Charles & Timothy:** _(together)_ Yes, sir!

 _[We see the men of the Royal Brigade riding off on their horses from the chateau area into various streets of the kingdom. The gallops are heavy and fast.]_

 _[We see, with no audio, two guardsmen in the city alley ways questioning a few male civilians in old, worn-out clothes and dirty faces. It appears that the civilians have no idea what the Guards are talking about. After a moment of conferring, the Guardsmen tip their hat and leave.]_

 _[In the palace ballroom, all clean and tidy, Timothy and Charles appear to be talking, no audio, to the Grand Duke. Suddenly, the Grand Duke puts his hands on his head, in stress and pain. He appears to hate the news, as if he's not sure how big of an impact it'll make on the Kingdom.]_

 _[Inside a town shop, we see the store owner and his young son conversing with two Guardsmen. The store owner and his son appear to be nodding their heads, as if their giving an honest opinion to what was being asked of them. The Guardsman tip their hats and leave the store.]_

 _[We see George, in his hard-working servant wear, rubbing the marble handrails of the Ballroom stairs hard and with diligence. He wipes the sweat from his brow as he works his hardest on the railing. George momentarily looks up.]_

 _[Across the Ballroom from George is Queen Ella, holding a sleeping Jonathan in her arms. Ella looks a little melancholy as she consoles Jonathan while walking across the room.]_

 _[George slowly stops his rubbing of the stair rail as he appears slightly saddened by the sight of the melancholy Queen. After a moment to reflect, George realizes something and continues working on the railing.]_

 _[In a fancy, uptown room, we see members of the Kingdom's Women's Social Club, all dressed in the town's very best outfits. Captain Gavin, dressed in his best Class A uniform, is conversing with some of the town's oldest, richest women. Most of the women are scowling at what Gavin is saying, some shaking their heads as if they are not accepting of the news that Gavin is bringing. One older woman of the Social Club points Gavin to across the room.]_

 _[Across the Social Club room, we see a younger woman, a brunette at about her late-20's, gently waving towards Gavin.]_

 _[Gavin, as a gentleman, gently waves back, shakes his head swiftly to the woman who pointer her out, and instantly leaves the room, leaving the older women in offended shock.]_

 _[The younger woman of the Social Club also opens her mouth in stunned surprise.]_

 _[We see a running shot of a golden field. We see a horse galloping through the field.]_

 _[The same horse continues running through the field with Marie on its back. Marie is sporting her light day dress, revealing her legs up to the knees as she rides the horse towards a beach.]_

 _[Later on the beach, we see Marie lying on a big towel on the sands, just shy of the rolling river. Her horse is tied up to a sprouting branch from a patch of grassy land just shy of the sands. Marie turns over on her sides, trying to get comfortable.]_

 _[We see a close-up shot of Marie, sleeping on her side on her beach towel. The camera gently zooms in as she rests peacefully as the ocean's waves roar.]_

 _[The camera fades to a well-lit fuzzy, unclear image. Through the fuzziness, we see what looks like a tall, elderly man in black robes. The figure calls out, in the voice of an elder man.]_

 **Elder Man:** _(echoing, faintly)_ Marie!

 _[On the beach, we see Marie, in her sleep, gently smiles briefly.]_

 _[Back in the well-lit, fuzzy image, the figure of the Elder Man seems to gain some focus among the fuzzy whiteness.]_

 **Elder Man:** _(echoing, faint)_ Marie! Listen to me!

 _[On the beach, Marie, in her sleep, squints her eyes as we hear her voice from the dream.]_

 **Marie:** _(echoing, strong)_ What is it?

 _[Back in the well-lit, fuzzy image, the figure of the Elder Man gets clearer to reveal a hooded human in a white building.]_

 **Elder Man:** _(reverbing to normal)_ Marie….Marie….

 _[Suddenly, WHOOOOOSH! From within the hood of the cloak, the blood-stained skull of Lady Tremaine, without hair, rushes out from the hooded cloak, and quickly towards the camera, mouth agape and screaming with a gargling tone, as we see fresh blood dripping from the top of the skull. The skull quickly consumes the camera as we hear Marie scream in terror.]_

 **Lady Tremaine Skull:** _(Loud, thunderous)_ DIIIIIIIIIIEEE!

 **Marie:** _(terrified)_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

 _[Suddenly, on the beach, Marie leaps up, screaming, and waves her fist violently as she is shocked awake.]_

 **Marie:** _(terrified)_ NOOOOOO!

 _[We see George as Marie's side, but WHACK! George gets punched in the face by Marie's instinctive reflex from her nightmare.]_

 **George:** Mar-IIIIIEEE!

 **Marie:** NOOO!

 _[Still daylight outside on the beach, Marie is about to throw another punch, but quickly stops when she realizes it's her friend, not a nightmare. She quickly realizes that her friend is in pain, and Marie goes to console her friend.]_

 **Marie:** STAY AW-! Oh….George! Oh, my goodness! George?! Wha-? Oh, my….are you okay?

 _[George is holding his nose, which is lightly bleeding. Marie goes to look at it.]_

 **George:** Ow! Ow, ow, wow! I didn't know you could hit that hard! Ow, h-ow, h-ow!

 **Marie:** Oh, George! I am so sorry! I was having a nightmare!

 **George:** Must've been a doozy!

 _[Marie helps George to his feet.]_

 **Marie:** Come on! I saw a medicine man on the road not far from here.

 **George:** Oh, good. So did I….I think. Oooooh, wow! That hurts!

 _[A few moments later, George's nose is bandaged up, using linen cloth and a small piece of fabric.]_

 _[We see a Medicine Man examining George. He talks to Marie, standing next to her.]_

 **Medicine Man:** Fortunately, it was a clean break, no extra pieces flying around in there.

 **Marie:** Oh, thank goodness. How much do we pay you?

 **Medicine Man:** For this simple fracture job, thirty-five.

 _[Marie reaches into her dress pocket and takes out a little bag. She opens it and delivers the settlement to the Medicine Man in the form of silver coins.]_

 **Marie:** Here. Keep the change.

 **Medicine Man:** Oh, thank you, Miss.

 **George:** Thank you, Marie.

 _[Marie shrugs it off; she knows she was at fault for this incident. The Medicine Man was intrigued by what George said.]_

 **Medicine Man:** Marie? What a pretty name, Miss!

 _[Marie blushes a little.]_

 **Marie:** Oh, well, thank you, sir.

 **Medicine Man:** You know what Marie truly means….right?

 **Marie:** Um…..no, my father never told me.

 _[George raises his eyebrows in mild surprise.]_

 **Medicine Man:** Oh, bless your precious heart. Well, "Marie", as I recall, stands for-

 **George:** The lady of the sea. Beautiful to look at, but known to have a heart that has the passion of a crushing force. Make her mad, the sea will consume you. Please her, and you have smooth sailing.

 _[The Medicine Man is impressed.]_

 **Medicine Man:** Yes….yes it is!

 _[Marie blushes a bit. She reflects on that for a moment, then gradually wells up with tears and dashes out.]_

 _[The Medicine Man and George are kind of stunned by Marie's reaction. George quickly rises from the bench he was sitting on and rushes out. He thanks the Medicine Man on the way out.]_

 **George:** Th—Thank you, sir!

 _[Outside in the small town street colored by bright red and orange colors due to the sunset, Marie is seen running down a street, teary-eyed, trying to fight it. George is trying to catch up.]_

 **George:** MARIE!? MARIE!

 _[At the edge of town, Marie slows to a stop and catches her breath. She sobs softly, but is trying to hide it.]_

 _[George catches up to Marie. He tries to console Marie.]_

 **George:** Marie! Marie, darling! What's wrong?

 _[Marie, still teary-eyed, tried to rub them off. She turns towards George.]_

 **Marie:** _(sobbing lightly)_ I—I'm sorry. I—I just feel bad!

 **George:** _(dumbfounded)_ What?! About your name origin?

 **Marie:** _(lighter sobbing)_ No, no! I had a terrifying nightmare about a sca-….a, a scary witch!

 **George:** OH! Oh, I see! Must've been scary. My nose thinks it was.

 _[Marie, realizing the truth about her friend, lays her head on George's shoulder and holds him close as she sobs again.]_

 **Marie:** _(sobbing)_ OH! Oh, my! Oh, my God! Oh, my God! Yeah, I'm so sorry about that! I h-hope it wasn't bad!

 **George:** It's okay, Marie! It's okay! It's not hurting that bad anymore. Don't worry.

 _[Marie continues sobbing.]_

 **George:** Marie? Marie? Do you want to talk about it over dinner?

 _[Marie, still sobbing, nods her head.]_

 **George:** I saw a nice place just up the road.

 _[A few moments later, Marie and George are sitting at a table in a moderately candle-lit barn house-esque eatery, populated by a few mid-lower class citizens and a couple of waiters and an older waitress. George is enjoying a light snack and a glass of wine. Marie is enjoying a full three course dinner, and a big cup of liquid. Marie has also calmed down, though still very sober to what she's endured, as evidenced by her calm, serious demeanor while eating. George is fully focused on his friend out of sincere concern.]_

 _[After a moment of awkward silence of nibbling on food, George speaks up.]_

 **George:** Marie, wh-?

 **Marie:** George, I want to thank you.

 **George:** For what?

 **Marie:** For not leaving me after I broke your nose.

 **George:** Oh, don't worry about it, Marie. I've had worse knocks than this.

 **Marie:** George, my father was robbed and killed when I was ten years old. Believe me, I've had too many people that I admire and respect leave my life too early.

 _[George is taken back by that declaration.]_

 **George:** My God! Ten years old?

 **Marie:** Yeah. It was only eight years since my mother died….influenza. My father and I were taking our occasional walk through the city. My father's stories about Mom, the stars, and the mythical creatures of the skies and the waters were my favorite things to hear him tell. My father always knew how to make me smile. Then one night, on a dark street, the thieves with daggers appeared from nowhere. Father didn't fight. All he had was two silver pieces. Cursing their luck, they killed my father while I watched them. They would've killed me if I had not screamed and alerted the Royal Brigade who were nearby. They saved me and brought me to the Palace, and I haven't left since.

 **George:** Wow! I am so sorry, Marie. Losing family is bad enough, but like that is just….just….

 **Marie:** Evil.

 **George:** Exactly! Did they catch the killers?

 _[Marie grinds her teeth as she delivers the truth.]_

 **Marie:** No.

 _[George couldn't believe it.]_

 **George:** Oh, my God! That HAS to hurt.

 **Marie:** Every day, I wish I could go back and stop them!

 **George:** I can only imagine. I would want justice, too.

 _[Marie, intrigued at his friend, takes a bite of her meal and inquires.]_

 **Marie:** You know, George, you're a big enough man to join the Royal Brigade! Why aren't you with them, riding around town…catching the thieves and criminals?

 _[George is rather surprised by the query.]_

 **George:** Well, I did try to join, but my marksman and hand combat skills were not good enough to impress Captain Gavin or his lieutenants. One look at my training results, and I was denied. But, when the Duke said that they needed big guys to help haul around the big linens and heavy party wares within the palace, I took the job. I still work for the King and the Queen…just in a different manner. Besides, how else could I have met you?

 _[Marie, picking up on that, is intrigued.]_

 **Marie:** Wha-?

 **George:** Marie, all of the other servants in the palace follow orders without question, without reflection, without speaking their minds. Two years back when I first saw you, you were trying to convince the Duke that you would be of better service perfecting the drape contours in all of the bedrooms and in the ballroom. You wouldn't take "No" for an answer. It wasn't until you went into the exact details of how you create the even ripples in the curtains that the Duke finally relented. When I saw that fighting spirit in you, I knew right then that you were something else.

 _[Marie smiles in amorous admiration of her friend.]_

 _[George stares into Marie's eyes for a moment, then clears his throat when he realizes they're still in public.]_

 **George:** _(clears throat)_ Oh, a-hem! Um, how's the calf?

 _[Marie, also caught off-guard, also goes back to her meal.]_

 **Marie:** Oh, uh, yeah! Yeah, it's good. Great seasoning.

 **George:** Oh, good. Um, are you staying somewhere close-by?

 _[Marie, picking up on what's happening, answers slowly.]_

 **Marie:** Yes. There's an inn just down the way.

 _[George and Marie stare intently at each other as the conversation picks up.]_

 **George:** Is it good?

 **Marie:** Decent.

 **George:** How's the service?

 **Marie:** Not good.

 **George:** How big is the room?

 **Marie:** Very.

 **George:** Beds?

 **Marie:** Two small ones.

 **George:** May I stay?

 **Marie:** Same rooms?

 **George:** Separate beds?

 **Marie:** I'll take it!

 _[Suddenly, they stop and look around.]_

 _[The entire population of the restaurant has stopped and are looking at George and Marie with wide-eyed straight faces.]_

 _[We see a family including a mother, two daughters and a son holding a glass of water; all of them have stopped eating with their eyes widened a bit. The glass of water in the boys hand slips out and SHATTERS on the floor.]_

 _[George and Marie, seeing the awkwardness, smile weakly and chuckle softly.]_

 _[At night, we see a decently maintained exterior of a building populated by several big windows, some of them lit by candlelight from within. At the single door on the bottom floor, we see a sign above the door that reads "Inn".]_

 _[In a shot from above looking down to the floor, we see the interior of a confined room, populated by a couple of raggedy bags and two twin-size beds. The first of the beds is lined up long ways against the window, while the other is along the wall that leads to the room door. On the first bed near the window is Marie, in her night gown with her hair let down. Her head is closest to the second bed, where we find George lying with his head closest to Marie's bed. George is in his white long johns.]_

 _[The camera goes to ground level, getting an angle of George and Marie lying on their sides, facing each other's direction.]_

 **George:** I think it smells better in the servant's barracks.

 **Marie:** Yeah, it does. Still, it's nice to be in a place where only two sleep instead of about thirty or so.

 **George:** Indeed. What did you have planned for tomorrow?

 **Marie:** Honestly, I have no plans. I had no real plans when I got here. Wait a minute. How did you know where I was in the first place?

 **George:** David mentioned you going to a beach…That guy doesn't miss a beat, does he?

 **Marie:** No. That's why I don't like him.

 _[They both laugh at the joke.]_

 **George:** Well, at any rate, please don't go and have any more nightmares.

 _[Marie turns over on her bed as she speaks.]_

 **Marie:** I will try not to. Good night, George.

 **George:** G'Night!

 _[George settles into his bed as Marie adjusts her body for sleep. They both close their eyes. FADE TO BLACK]_

 _[We see the sun shining brightly over the Kingdom.]_

 _[We see three caskets lying in a patch of land, not covered by much grass. Surrounding are about five older women from the Social Club, Captain Gavin, Charles, Timothy, and the younger woman from the Social Club who tried to flirt with Gavin earlier. The women of the Social Club are in mild tears while the men remain unfazed at attention.]_

 _[The minister closes his book, and leaves with a bow.]_

 _[One of the older women of the Social Group, Gladis, speaks to Gavin.]_

 **Gladis:** Have you found who did this?

 **Gavin:** No, ma'am. We're still looking.

 _[Gladis seems offended.]_

 **Gladis:** _(scoffs)_ Nothing…and they call you The Royal Brigade.

 **Gavin:** Madam, the method used by the killer was unorthodox and brilliant. He covered his tracks very well.

 **Gladis:** Well, if you don't find him soon, you might not ever find his tracks. I'll see to it myself!

 _[Gavin is heavily offended, but just takes a deep breath and keeps calm. Timothy and Charles look on, also slightly offended.]_

 **Gavin:** The first thing you better tend to is your locked door, Madam.

 **Gladis:** What?!

 **Gavin:** The killer got to a prominent member of the Social Club, and left very little to follow. Who's to say he doesn't like the snooty members of the Social Club?

 _[Gavin leaves Gladis open-mouthed. Timothy and Charles, impressed with the Captain's rebuttal, leave a parting thought for Gladis as they follow their commander.]_

 **Timothy:** Food for thought?

 **Charles:** Yes, sir.

 _[At the palace gardens later that morning, Queen Ella, still a little sad, is holding little baby Jonathan in her arms while sitting on a stone bench among the roses. King Henry comes and sits next to her.]_

 **Henry:** Darling?

 **Ella:** Handsome.

 _[They briefly kiss. Henry inquires.]_

 **Henry:** I hope you have thought of our previous conversation.

 **Ella:** Yes, I have. And as much as I have loved my home, I think I have an idea. What do you think about building a home for homeless young children in its place?

 _[Henry is rather impressed by the generous proposition from his wife.]_

 **Henry:** Hmm…Impressive. But, I just want to be sure that this is what you want. After all, you did spend most of your younger life out there on that land.

 **Ella:** Oh, yes I'm sure. Besides, I don't know what I could do with all of that land when I have this big palace where I do so much, especially with our child.

 **Henry:** Indeed. Well, if that's what you want. Hey, I really like that idea. That would put more caretakers and cooks to work. Plus, I suppose it could be good grounds to teach trades for the young ones.

 **Ella:** Oh, Henry! I love this idea!

 _[Henry helps Ella to her feet as they start to walk from the Garden back into the palace.]_

 **Henry:** Come, let's find the Duke. We can start sending messages into town and start looking for carpenters, lumberjacks, candle makers, and blacksmiths to help with the construction process. Hmm…I wonder if the Women's Social Group could help in any—

 _[Ella stops right there, causing Henry to backtrack.]_

 **Ella:** NO! No one from the Social Group will help us in this house.

 **Henry:** What? Darling, they can get people here faster than any messenger.

 **Ella:** NO! We don't need their help!

 **Henry:** Why not?

 **Ella:** I said I…I don't….I—

 **Henry:** Ella, what's wrong? What's wrong with the Social Group?

 _[Ella thinks for a moment, and looks at Henry sincerely.]_

 **Ella:** Henry, Lady Tremaine was my step-mother.

 _[Henry is kind of surprised by the declaration.]_

 **Henry:** Alright.

 **Ella:** She was a powerful member of the Social Group.

 _[Henry is even more intrigued.]_

 **Henry:** Yes…and?

 _[Ella takes a deep breath, and looks Henry square in the eye, as she is about to divulge the entire truth.]_

 **Ella:** She enslaved me in my own house.

 _[Henry's eyes go wide.]_

 **Henry:** What?!

 _[We see a cool, clear river of water rushing by. We also see some small fishes swim along in the river.]_

 _[At the bank of the river, we see George, in his daily wear of a long-sleeved white shirt and slightly worn blue pants, and Marie, in her daily wear of a light brown dress and matching hair bow holding her hair back, sitting on the grass near the bank of the river, next to a couple of intermittent Oak trees. They are enjoying the grassy fields and gentle breeze.]_

 _[The gentle breeze blows into the face of Marie, who breathes in the fresh air deeply and gently exhales with comfort and delight.]_

 _[George admires the lovely sight of his friend enjoying nature and the fresh air.]_

 **George:** Feels good, doesn't it?

 **Marie:** Oh, yes. The fresh air feels great.

 **George:** I meant freedom.

 _[Marie looks at George, intrigued.]_

 **Marie:** Freedom?

 **George:** Being miles away from the kingdom….no one ordering you around….no one around but you, me, the fresh air, the gentle river and green grass…. Hmm….If this isn't Heaven on Earth, I don't know what is.

 _[Marie briefly reflects on that.]_

 **Marie:** My father once told me that if I find the right someone, I would be in Heaven no matter where I was, even in my own bed.

 **George:** Have you ever been close to Heaven?

 **Marie:** None that I can remember. Although as a little girl, every moment with my father was like Heaven.

 **George:** Did he ever tell you where you might find it, even after his time?

 _[Marie reflects on that.]_

 **Marie:** He did say that if someone comes into your life, and stands by your side no matter your faults, respects you no matter your flaws, and admires you no matter the trials…then you can make it to Heaven with ease.

 _[Marie pauses at what she said and looks at George.]_

 _[George is picking up on what Marie said as he stares at her.]_

 **George:** And?

 _[Marie thinks, and smiles.]_

 **Marie:** It might be closer than I thought.

 _[George smiles with comfort. He leans towards Marie's face. However, when he's within inches, Marie stops him with a question.]_

 **Marie:** When was the last time you bathed, George?

 _[George, dumbfounded, smells himself. Marie stands up as George talks.]_

 **George:** _(dumbfounded)_ Oh. Oh….well, uh….hmm…I, uh,….I honestly don't-

 _[George is stopped as he looks up.]_

 _[We see Marie's face as she loosens up her hair band.]_

 **Marie:** It's been two days for me.

 _[George, seeing where this is going, gasps as he is even more flabbergasted.]_

 **George:** _(gasps)_ Marie! Oh, Marie, I-I don't thi-It-It's not a gentleman's way to-

 _[The camera focuses on Marie from the top of her shoulders to her head as she removes her dress, revealing her full-body underwear.]_

 **Marie:** George, do you admire me enough to trust me?

 **George:** Well, yes I do! But do you trust me?

 **Marie:** I believe so.

 _[The camera stays on Marie from her shoulders up as she pull off her underwear over her head, implying that she is now in her natural state in front of George.]_

 _[The camera focuses on George, wide-eyed, mouth dropped. After a moment, he slaps his open mouth, still staring at Marie.]_

 **George:** Wow!

 _[Marie, seeing how modest George is, starts walking towards the river as she speaks.]_

 **Marie:** I trust you enough to let you join me in the river.

 _[George, still in shock, looks towards the grass next to him as we hear a splash in the background.]_

 _[A moment later, we see George's clothes and long johns on the grassy bank of the river. Then, George treads into a deep part of the river, breathing nervously.]_

 _[From behind George's head, we see Marie, gently smiling, in the river with him. They're a few feet apart.]_

 _[From behind Marie's head and shoulders, we see George, still breathing nervously and staring at Marie.]_

 **George:** Marie, I've never been this intimate with a woman before.

 **Marie:** It's okay, George. You haven't run away and you haven't violated me. That speaks a lot about you. Can you do exactly as I say, slowly and gently?

 _[George, still nervous and unsure, nods his head.]_

 **George:** I think so.

 **Marie:** Good. Don't worry, we'll start slow.

 _[Marie extends her right hand out to George.]_

 **Marie:** Take my hand.

 _[George thinks for a moment, and extends his left hand out, taking Marie's hand.]_

 **George:** You're very brave.

 **Marie:** So are you. Take my other hand.

 _[Marie extends her left hand to George.]_

 _[George gently takes Marie's left hand in his right.]_

 **George:** What happens now?

 **Marie:** I'm going to pull you in slowly to me.

 **George:** Marie, I'm not-

 **Marie:** Breathe easy. Just put your hands where I show you.

 **George:** Wait! Where are you taking my hands?

 **Marie:** To my hips.

 **George:** Oh…..a-alright.

 _[Marie slowly brings George closer to her.]_

 _[George, still panting shallow nervously, slowly gets closer to Marie.]_

 _[Marie brings George's hands underwater and alongside her hips. George gasps as what he's feeling.]_

 **George:** Is that it?

 **Marie:** That's it. Keep them there, okay?

 _[George nods his head, nervously.]_

 **George:** O-Okay.

 **Marie:** May I put my hands around your neck?

 **George:** M-my shoulders.

 **Marie:** Thank you.

 _[Marie slowly puts her hands on George's shoulders. She can still feel he's trembling.]_

 **Marie:** Why are you so scared?

 **George:** I-I don't want to do anything to hurt this.

 **Marie:** What do you mean?

 **George:** I-I love you, Marie.

 _[Marie, taken aback by the declaration, smiles amorously at her love. She gently caresses George's cheek.]_

 **Marie:** Aw, George….I love you, too.

 _[George's eyes light up. He smiles as he looks at Marie. He moves his face towards Marie's face.]_

 _[Marie, still smiling amorously, pulls George's face into hers.]_

 _[From a side angle, we see George and Marie engage in their first kiss. After holding it for a moment, the engage in another, followed by a kiss with more tongue. Then, George and Marie fully embrace each other in the river while still French kissing with a fiery passion in the water.]_

 _[Suddenly, Marie breaks the kiss with a deep gasp of air, and a soft groan with a slight hint of pain.]_

 _[George opens his eyes immediately, knowing exactly what happened.]_

 **George:** Marie, a-are you-?

 **Marie:** Oh, George! Don't stop!

 _[George swiftly embraces Marie and starts kissing her again. They're both gasping and panting between the kisses and the awkward movements in the water.]_

 _[Later that night, we see Captain Gavin and the Grand Duke talking in a room inside the Kingdom Palace. Gavin looks tired and very frustrated, while the Duke looks pretty well.]_

 **Gavin:** Sir, aside from determining the methods used by the killer, there is not another spec of evidence found at the scene….not even a sliver of hair!

 _[Gavin pounds his fist into the Duke's desk in frustration as the Duke looks very exasperated.]_

 **Gavin:** _(frustrated)_ URRGH!

 **Duke:** My goodness. A killer on the loose and no way to find him. This is an officer's worst nightmare. And I know that the Social Club hasn't calmed down either.

 _[Gavin grows more frustrated at the thought of the Social Club.]_

 **Gavin:** The thought of me killing some of those ladies has crossed my mind, sir. I admit. That would shut them up for good.

 _[Gavin chuckles through his grit teeth at the quip. The Duke only shakes his head. It's not pretty, no matter what he sees.]_

 **Gavin:** If the King and Queen proceed with their plans for their homeless shelter, I fear that they might bury all hope of finding anything that can lead us to the killer.

 **Duke:** I can try to delay, but Queen Ella is very adamant about getting these plans started soon. I'm afraid that all we can do right now is provide 24-hour protection for the Social Club. Can you have at least one soldier on the premises of all the Social Club members in 12-hour shifts?

 **Gavin:** It won't be easy, but it will be done, sire. But, may I have your permission to have my men casually interrogate the members and their families about Lady Tremaine and family? Since we have no other evidence to go on, we have to start asking around again and I feel that the Social Club can offer something about the victims.

 _[The Duke thinks about that for a moment.]_

 **Duke:** Only as long as they make it a form of small conversation, such as a friend talking to a friend. These people don't need to be instilled with more fear and uncertainty with a serious interrogation.

 **Gavin:** I understand, sire. More fear just makes things worse for everyone. Thank you, sire.

 **Duke:** Just ensure that all information, no matter how little, is treated with the utmost respect and regard. You know better than I that even the tiniest sliver of information can mean everything.

 **Gavin:** Yes, sir. That I know. Thank you again, sire!

 **Duke:** Good luck, Captain!

 _[In the Royal Horse Stead the next sunny morning, we see the Grand Duke perusing around. We see several horses in their corrals, eating or resting. The Grand Duke inspects the horses and takes notes on his clipboard. He leaves the horse corral.]_

 _[The next room is the carriage room. Easily one of the biggest rooms on the palace grounds, the Duke looks on as the blacksmiths hit horse shoes onto the hooves of a couple horses, the carpenters are fixing up and decorating the carriages, and the wranglers are fixing up the reigns with the leather workers.]_

 _[The Grand Duke nods officially at the hard work. Suddenly, he stops.]_

 _[We see the carriage with the sawed off axle being hoisted up with rope by two carpenters. Two younger carpenters go underneath and start to hammer off the sawed off axle with hammers.]_

 _[The Duke approaches the scene.]_

 **Duke:** Was this the disabled coach from the Baby shower?

 _[A veteran carpenter, James, appears from off-screen to talk to the Duke.]_

 **James:** The very same, sire!

 _[Duke looks past James at the axle. The Duke doesn't like what he sees.]_

 **Duke:** The report you filed said that the axle just broke, James! That looks like someone sawed it off!

 **James:** Sire, that wasn't a saw. No saw could've cut the axle that fine or smooth, especially when it's oak. I couldn't think of any other explanation, sire.

 **Duke:** Are you certain that it wasn't a saw?!

 **James:** Sire, I've been cutting wood for over 34 years! That is not the work of a saw!

 _[The Duke is as dumbfounded as James. James leans in closer to the Duke to whisper something.]_

 **James:** _(whispering)_ If you want my honest opinion sire, the saw filings on the axle tell me that it was the work of a metal file.

 **Duke:** _(whispers; dumbfounded)_ What?! That would've taken some time, wouldn't it?

 **James:** _(whispering)_ A long time, maybe an hour or two for a really big fella.

 **Duke:** _(whispering, scared)_ Wait! Are you saying someone here in the palace wanted to stop this carriage?!

 **James:** _(whispers)_ No one else has the key to this stable but me. I don't know what to say, sire. All I know is that I would never do this. Hang on. Why is this so important?

 **Duke:** _(whispers)_ That's the carriage that was supposed to pick up Lady Tremaine and her daughters.

 **James:** _(whispers, not following)_ Wha-?

 **Duke:** _(whispers)_ They were murdered on the very same night this happened!

 _[James gasps in shock.]_

 **Duke:** I have to go get Gavin from the Brigade. See to it that he sees this carriage!

 **James:** Yes, sire!

 _[The Duke hurries out and James commands his team to halt.]_

 **James:** STOP! STOP EVERYTHING, MEN!

 _[The carpenters and leather workers all stop their work.]_

 _[A couple hours later, Gavin is inspecting the broken carriage axle. The Duke, James, Charles and Timothy are looking on.]_

 **Gavin:** I agree with the carpenter that a metal file was the main tool used for this. The shavings and sawdust are much too fine for it to be an ordinary band saw blade.

 _[Gavin stands up from the wrecked carriage and looks at the men.]_

 **Gavin:** But, that not all.

 **Charles:** Sir?

 **Gavin:** Take a closer look at the broken wheel.

 _[We see the broken-off wheel, laying on its side with the broken-off axle joint, and a few layers of broken-off wood skin, smooth and pointed almost like daggers.]_

 **Gavin:** The broken-off layers of wood tell that it was broken off. In other words, he filed off enough wood to make the axle severely weak, but not enough for it to just fall off. He was hoping that the velocity and the weight of the carriage would create enough stress to leave the rest to the laws of gravity, as discovered by Sir Isaac Newton. And he was right. This guy knew exactly what he was doing.

 **Timothy:** Sire, why the coach?

 _[Gavin thinks for a moment. And then it hits him.]_

 **Gavin:** This carriage was on its way to the Tremaine Chateau. The axle falls off, almost a mile away. Approximately 20 minutes later, the Chateau is set ablaze with the dead women inside. This is no coincidence. If the killer wanted to make his move, he would have to ensure that the carriage be dismantled first. That way, there would be no witnesses at the Chateau to hear the women scream. The Coachman and Footman were occupied by the broken chariot, therefore leaving the Chateau free and clear for the killer.

 _[The Duke, Timothy, and Charles breathe and exhale with stress and a slight hint of fear.]_

 **Gavin:** Duke, can you put the royal family under full-time supervision until we catch the killer?

 **Duke:** Lock them away from the Kingdom?

 **Gavin:** Within the palace. No one gets in or goes out!

 **Duke:** They will not like it! The Prince has some extra affairs in Frodin to attend to!

 **Gavin:** Duke, I strongly suggest they put their business on hold until we catch this killer! The behaviors of this killer suggest that he has a genuine obsession with the Tremaine family, and our Queen came from that very house! What if the killer DID NOT get to his intended target!?

 **Duke:** _(gasps)_ My God! I'll talk to them now!

 **Gavin:** Go!

 _[The Duke runs out. Gavin barks out orders to Timothy and Charles as they walk out together, leaving James with his workers.]_

 **Gavin:** Charles! Timothy! Help me round up the men! We're not going to rest at ALL until we find this murderer!

 **Charles & Timothy:** YES SIR!

 _[In the small town, Marie and George exit a little formal dress shop. Marie is sporting a new, deep purple dress, backless and showing her neck, silver dress shoes with a hint of sparkle, and a matching head band bringing her curly, long brunette locks back. George is sporting a black formal suit, matching dress pants, formal black dress shoes, and silver dress vest. His hair is combed back. Marie adjusts George's jacket flaps as she talks.]_

 **Marie:** Wow, George! You clean up beautifully.

 **George:** Funny. I was about to say the same thing to you.

 _[Marie flirtatiously brushes it off.]_

 **Marie:** Aw, stop. _(laughs)_

 **George:** Marie, I can't help but think.

 **Marie:** Think? About what?

 _[Marie finishes adjusting George's jacket. He holds out his arm, and she takes it like a lady and a gentlemen walking in a ball. They walk down the sidewalk as they converse.]_

 **George:** You and your nightmare.

 **Marie:** George, we're about to go to this town's social dance and you want to talk about that now?

 **George:** I can't help it. I'm just worried about you. That one dream was scary enough to wake you with a fist of fury. I just don't want this to be frequent.

 **Marie:** It won't be, George. I promise. It could be all of that frustration at work. You remember how much the Duke made us work for the baby Prince's ball.

 **George:** Yeah, the Duke was especially demanding those last couple of days.

 **Marie:** I remember someone telling me that dreams are inspired by the innermost feelings. Oh, wait. Ever since you found me on the beach, the only dreams I've been having were pleasant and lovely.

 **George:** _(blushing a little)_ Oh, well…uh, I just want you to know I'll always be looking out for you.

 **Marie:** And that's why I love you.

 **George:** I love you, Marie. Come on, let's go dancing.

 **Marie:** Let's.

 _[George and Marie continue walking down the sidewalk, his right arm intertwined with her left arm.]_

 _[A moment later, the Grand Duke is talking to King Henry and Queen Ella in the Royal Chambers.]_

 **Duke:** Your Majesties, I have an update from our lead investigator, Captain Gavin.

 **Ella:** What is it?

 **Duke:** The coach that was sent to retrieve Lady Tremaine and your step-sisters was sabotaged. Someone, maybe within the palace grounds, cut the axle just enough for it to snap while in route, making it LOOK like a mechanical problem instead of an intentional act of sabotage.

 **Ella:** Someone in the castle?

 **Duke:** That's what it looks like.

 **Henry:** My God! Wait a minute, Duke! Did the accident occur just before Jonathan's ball started?

 **Duke:** Yes, Your Majesty. The Captain also said it might have happened about a half-hour before the Chateau fire.

 **Ella:** So, he also suspects that the sabotager also killed my step-family.

 **Duke:** That's a suspicion, but no firm connections have been made.

 _[A deeply concerned Henry looks directly at his wife.]_

 **Henry:** Ella, I know you didn't care much for your step-family, but please say you have some idea of who's behind this?

 **Ella:** I-I can't think of anyone, darling! My stepmother was adored and admired greatly by the women of the Kingdom.

 **Henry:** In spite of the way she treated you?!

 **Ella:** She never told anyone that. It'd make her look horrible.

 **Duke:** _(confused)_ Treated her?

 **Ella:** She enslaved me in my own house. I'll tell you another time.

 _[The Duke cannot believe it.]_

 **Duke:** Wha-? Enslaved?!

 _[The Duke looks at Henry.]_

 _[Henry nods in confirmation to the Duke.]_

 **Henry:** She just told me yesterday.

 **Duke:** My God! This whole time….

 _[Suddenly, the Duke slaps his mouth shut in shock.]_

 **Duke:** Your Majesties! Not a word of this must make its way to the public! NOT A WORD!

 _[Ella doesn't understand.]_

 **Ella:** Well, yes it's the past, but why so scared, Duke?

 _[Henry realizes the circumstances and speaks to his wife directly.]_

 **Henry:** My darling! If the Kingdom hears of your plight with Lady Tremaine, the Kingdom might suspect you of treachery. But the Duke and I know that you're better than that; that's not in question. But if anyone, especially in the Women's Social Club, hear of what she did to you, they might suspect you of destroying Lady Tremaine and your stepsisters out of revenge.

 _[Ella gasps in shock at the weight of it all. The Duke chimes in.]_

 **Duke:** He's right, Your Majesty. It would create anarchy in the Kingdom, and it's too precious to let it go into chaos.

 **Ella:** Is the Social Club really capable of making such a fuss?

 **Duke:** Oh, yes! If it wasn't for the Heirchy and the Royal Brigade, the Social Club would've taken the Kingdom by now. And with the way they talk, they can get half of the Continent to revolt against the Palace at a moment's notice.

 _[Ella sits for a moment on the bed, taking a deep breath and letting it sink in. She raises her head to the men.]_

 **Ella:** I've always felt sorry for my step-family, even when I was living with them. They were always consumed with whatever nonsense the Social Club, or the rest of the Kingdom, came up with to distract them. They never once cared for themselves like they should. All they wanted was to be pampered and catered to their whole lives, and have me do everything. Yes, it was unfair. Yes, it was foolish. Yes, it was for nonsense. But I still did what I could, hoping that one day they would open their eyes and see what was done for them. It wasn't out of habit, nor as a way to let the day wear on. I almost can't believe I'm saying this, but, it was out of love.

 _[The Duke and Henry were surprised to hear that last response. Ella continues.]_

 **Ella:** My step-mother was there when my father felt lonely. He thought it would be a good thing for me to be under the care and tutelage of another woman with another perspective. He must've seen something good for me, or else he wouldn't have married her. Unfortunately, when he died, I did see a different side of that woman. I don't know if it was the burden of taking on another child, one that wasn't hers, or if it was the grief of my father's passing. But since that day, she made it her way to constantly show me the way of life. She started off small, little things like sweeping the ballroom floor. That eventually grew to simple chores in the horse stead….then the garden, the lawn, the hallways, the kitchen and so on. And during all of this, I would constantly see my step-mother talking to the richest men in the Kingdom, who would eventually pledge their support to her causes, from which she received some benefit. So, I always saw my work in the Chateau as a justified means for what was done to keep the house in my reach. The house was where my father raised me, where the last shred of my father's heart lies. I love my father, so dearly. It was truly a labor of love.

 _[The Duke and Henry are visibly taken by Ella's testimony. After a moment to let it sink in, Henry goes to hug is wife. While consoling his wife, Henry talks to the Duke.]_

 **Henry:** Duke, you and the Royal Brigade have my permission to have any and all means to find and catch the killer. And if it happens to be the same person who sabotaged the carriage, bring them in immediately for questioning. Do NOT kill them! I want to know EXACTLY what the sole purpose of the crime was!

 **Duke:** Yes, Your Majesty!

 **Henry:** Also, go ahead and send a message to the surrounding cities within one-hundred miles of here, asking for any information on the killer. Give any informant with valuable information a reward of 5 silver pieces, and set an award of ten-thousand gold pieces for the successful apprehension of the killer. WE MUST FIND HIM!

 **Duke:** Yes, Your Majesty! Oh, one more thing: Captain Gavin recommends we put the Royal Family under lockdown with 24-hour protection until the killer is caught.

 _[Henry initially hesitates at the thought, but what needs to be done has to be done.]_

 **Henry:** Very well! I guess Frodin will have to wait!

 **Duke:** Very good, Your Majesty!

 _[The Duke hurries out of the room.]_

 _[In an elegant, vibrant, sparkling dance hall, we see several couples, dressed in their absolute formal best, dancing on a well-polished, maintained dance floor. A small orchestra chimes up a vibrant foxtrot. The conductor of the small orchestra smiles and laughs happily at the sight of the lively couples dancing._

 _[CHING! We see golden chalices hit together by two happy, yet very intoxicated, gentlemen. They hiccup as the drink their beverage, hanging onto each other for support.]_

 _[We see two servants, one with food platters, the other with two chalices, rushing by two excited girls and a young gentlemen chasing them. The servants hang onto their goods effectively as they continue.]_

 _[We see among the lively dancing couples, George and Marie, dancing and keeping up very well with the lively dancing.]_

 _[We see a close-up of George, laughing and smiling as he twirls Marie around.]_

 _[We see a close-up of Marie, eyes closed and enjoying the experience immensely.]_

 _[The dancers continue all around the floor.]_

 _[We see the orchestra conductor laughing, even as the orchestra hits a note and holds it. After a brief moment, the conductor stammers and gets back to the orchestra and concludes the music effectively.]_

 _[The dancing crowd stops, turns to and applauds the orchestra.]_

 _[Among the crowd, we see George and Marie applauding the orchestra.]_

 _[A moment later, WHUMP! WHUMP! George and Marie sit at a table, exhausted, and gasping for air. They are clearly tired from the excitement of the dance.]_

 **George:** _(panting)_ Wow! I didn't know you could dance like that!

 **Marie:** _(panting)_ Well, I guess that's what happens when you watch so many balls after so many years….you learn! By the way, who taught you how to lead?

 **George:** _(panting)_ No one. Sorry about the toes, darling.

 **Marie:** _(panting)_ I'm not complaining, baby!

 _[George and Marie briefly laugh at the quip.]_

 _[A servant, Mico, comes up to George and Marie's table.]_

 **Mico:** Shall I fetch some water for the happy couple?

 **Marie:** _(panting)_ Yes, please.

 **George:** _(panting)_ Yes, sir. Make the glasses very big for both of us. She's on fire!

 _[All three laugh at the quip. Mico responds respectfully.]_

 **Mico:** Yes, sir. I see what you mean by fire.

 _[Mico winks and clicks his tongue at Marie as he leaves, sending her into a big blush and making George the friendly, yet slightly jealous, gentleman caller.]_

 **Marie:** _(blushing)_ Oh, sir. Please….

 **George:** Hey! Watch it, sir.

 **Mico:** Sorry, sir. Just a little joke.

 **Marie:** Hey, you have to admit. He's a fun gentleman.

 **George:** Yeah, I just hope my jealousy doesn't consume me.

 **Marie:** Isn't a jealous man an insecure man?

 **George:** Insecure? Wha-?

 **Marie:** George, I love you. I love you so much that I would run away with you anywhere.

 **George:** Wha-? Marie…Marie, I love you too, but running away-

 _[Mico returns with two huge chalices.]_

 **Mico:** Water to calm the fire.

 _[George quickly takes his chalice and immediately starts gulping it down quick.]_

 **George:** Thank you, sir.

 _[Marie, rather concerned by what just transpired, takes her chalice cautiously. Even Mico is slightly concerned about George's behavior.]_

 **Mico:** Did I-

 **Marie:** No. It's not you at all.

 _[George finishes his chalice, gasps, and presents it back to Mico.]_

 **George:** I would like a second round of water, please, good sir.

 _[Mico takes the chalice with caution.]_

 **Mico:** Yes, sir.

 _[Mico slowly walks past George, who is staring intently at Marie.]_

 **George:** Wait, good sir!

 _[Mico turns back towards George.]_

 **Mico:** Yes, sir?

 _[George flips a coin towards Mico, who snatches it.]_

 **George:** For your outstanding service.

 _[Mico, grateful, takes it and leaves with the chalice.]_

 **Mico:** Oh, thank you, sir! Much obliged!

 _[Marie, still concerned for George, drinks slowly from her chalice.]_

 **George:** Marie, I will go to Hell and back for you, should it be required of me. That's how much I love you. But I can tell something is troubling you very deeply, and I don't have the faintest idea what it is. And it's because of that little secret that I am not quite yet ready to marry you. The moment you tell me what your secret is…is the very moment I will ask you for your hand. Then we can run away to wherever you want.

 _[Marie, sobered up severely by George's proclamation, places her chalice gently on the table.]_

 _[George stares at his love intensely. He's extremely serious about what he just said.]_

 _[The camera gently zooms in on Marie's eyes, spotting that her eyes are starting to get a little tear-filled. She almost can't speak.]_

 **Marie:** Why does it matter?

 _[George doesn't like what he's hearing.]_

 _[Marie continues, still barely able to speak.]_

 **Marie:** George, everyone has secrets. Why can't you just accept mine?

 _[George POUNDS his fists into the table in fury, angered by the stubborn behavior of his lover. The actions and the following argument draws the attention of the surrounding crowd and of Mico as he returns with more water.]_

 **George:** GAAH! After all we've been through! After all that we've done! The last three days have been PURE HEAVEN for me, and NOW it's going bad because of this little thing your hiding!

 **Marie:** George, why are you doing this?!

 **George:** You'd think that after all that we've done…the beach, the Inn, THE RIVER! Didn't we agree that love was where you trust someone with ALL that you have!? No matter what?!

 **Marie:** George, I AM begging you to trust me! This secret is something that you are better off not knowing!

 **George:** NOT KNOWING?! Oh, so I DON'T KNOW who I'm in love with at all!

 **Marie:** Yes, you do! You're in love with the woman that you've known and worked with for two years!

 **George:** Oh, really?! WHO IS SHE!? TRULY!? What is she so afraid of?!

 **Marie:** George, I wish I could tell you, but I can't!

 _[George suddenly jumps from his chair, grabs Marie by the shoulders and brings her across the table close to him, spilling her chalice in the process. Marie is scared and George is incensed.]_

 **Marie:** AAAHHH!

 **George:** WHY NOT!? WHY….NOT!?

 _[Marie is whimpering and trembling as George is growling softly under his breath. After a moment, a big, muscular gentleman, Samuel, walks up to George with an ultimatum.]_

 **Samuel:** Sir, you have exactly five seconds to release the woman before I break your neck.

 _[George quickly sobers up and looks around.]_

 _[The entire dance house is staring at George and Marie.]_

 _[George gently brings Marie off the table and stands her up on the floor, allowing her to calm herself and tend to her dress.]_

 _[Samuel speaks up again.]_

 **Samuel:** Smartest thing you've done all night. Run along now, ma'am. We'll take care of this slimy, angry bottom-feeder.

 _[Marie quickly realizes what he means and intervenes.]_

 **Marie:** Oh, uh, not necessary, sir.

 _[Samuel, George, Mico, and the gentlemen around them are all equally surprised by Marie's actions.]_

 **Samuel:** Ma'am?

 **Marie:** I-I was provoking him….poking at things that I never should've done. And honestly, it was pretty hard of me. I'm sorry I did that to you, honey. How about we just sleep it off back home?

 _[George, initially hesitant, realizes the situation, and plays along with Marie.]_

 **George:** Uh, yeah. Sleep is the best medicine, darling. Let's go.

 _[Samuel interjects one last time.]_

 **Samuel:** Ma'am, are you sure about this?

 **Marie:** Oh, yes. I'm sure. Besides, I've seen him have worse days than this.

 **Samuel:** Alright, but let me tell you something right now, mister. If I see this girl with even a flicker of a black eye, I'm coming to get you. You hear me?

 **George:** Yes, sir. I understand.

 **Samuel:** Alright, now. Good night.

 **Marie:** Good night.

 **George:** Good night.

 _[George and Marie quickly cut through the crowd, going to the exit.]_

 _[A few moments down the sidewalk, Marie and George are walking down the sidewalk, in no hurry but not holding hands. George is still disgruntled about the previous conversation. Marie is scared to death that she's about to lose everything.]_

 _[Still walking, George, finally speaks up.]_

 **George:** Thanks for talking our way out of there.

 **Marie:** Oh, uh, you're welcome.

 **George:** I will stay with you tonight, but we should separate the beds.

 _[Marie didn't like hearing that, but she swallows it down.]_

 **Marie:** Very well.

 _[George looks up. He sees something upon a wooded building wall.]_

 **George:** Wha-?

 _[Marie looks up, and sees what George sees. Her eyes widen in fear.]_

 _[George reads something on the wall, and is amazed.]_

 **George:** What?! They haven't found them yet?

 _[Marie, shaking in fear, runs down the sidewalk in total fear. After a moment, George realizes the Marie has run off. He's runs down the sidewalk to catch up.]_

 **George:** Wha-? Marie? MARIE!

 _[The camera pans over to show what was on the wooden wall. It was an official letter saying: "Take Notice: By decree of King Henry & Queen Ella, all persons who provide information that leads to the capture of the murderer(s) of Lady Tremaine, and her daughters Anastasia and Drizella, will be granted 5 silver pieces. Any and all persons who successfully apprehend ALIVE the murderer(s) will be granted 20,000 gold coins."]_

 _[A moment later, we see the Inn. Inside, we hear Marie crying.]_

 _[Inside Marie's room, Marie is lying on her bed, crying. Suddenly, BOOM! George bursts through the door.]_

 **George:** Marie!

 _[The door opening forcefully didn't even make Marie jump. She's still crying.]_

 _[Seeing this is a very serious manner, George closes the door and goes to console his woman.]_

 **George:** Marie! Marie, darling! What's wrong? Why'd you run? Tell me…

 _[Marie, still pouting, sits up as George consoles her to. She tries to dry her tears and gain control, but it's hard for her.]_

 _[We see that both George and Marie are sitting up in the bed. George is trying his best to hug and console his woman.]_

 **George:** Shh..sh, sh, sh, sh. Marie, I'm here. Please talk to me.

 _[Marie, trying to control her crying, tries to speak to her love.]_

 **Marie:** I—I'm scared, George.

 _[George was a little surprised.]_

 **George:** Wha-?

 **Marie:** I-I'm scared for my life.

 **George:** What do you mean? What happened?

 _[Marie in hales deeply, stops her pouting and sits up to make eye-to-eye contact with her love.]_

 **Marie:** You love me, but you don't know what I'm hiding….until now! I'm about to tell you all I know, but I fear that what I say will make you leave me.

 **George:** Leave you? What? Is it that bad?

 _[Marie's eyes start to tear-up again.]_

 **Marie:** Worse than you can imagine, George.

 _[George inhales deeply and exhales with sincerity.]_

 **George:** Try me, my love. Try to scare me off.

 _[Marie closes her eyes, which tear up even more, and inhales deeply. She confesses.]_

 **Marie:** I killed Lady Tremaine and her daughters.

 _[George swiftly sobers up.]_

 _[Marie continues, tears running down her face.]_

 **Marie:** I was cleaning the Royal Chambers last week, and I accidently came across Queen Ella's journal. I looked through the pages and I realized that Ella was enslaved in her late father's own house under the cruel, grueling punishment of Lady Tremaine. Also, her step-sisters always tormented and teased her about it.

 _[George stands up in raging astonishment.]_

 **George:** HOW COULD YOU!?

 _[At the shock of the question, Marie starts bawling again.]_

 **Marie:** I was impulsive, George! Ella let it go! I couldn't!

 **George:** BUT, KILL-killing people?!

 **Marie:** George, I lost my father to thieving murderers who were never captured! I am SO SICK of how much injustice runs this world!

 **George:** That's no excuse!

 _[Marie can't believe what she's hearing.]_

 **Marie:** George?! I—I-

 **George:** Well, you were right about one thing…..

 **Marie:** What's that?

 _[George sharply turns, opens the door and leaves. Marie gasps.]_

 **Marie:** George?

 _[SLAM! The door slams shut.]_

 _[Marie, shuddering at what had just happened, plants her head in her bed's pillow and lets out her loudest sobs.]_

 _[We hear Marie's sobs echo as George is shown riding a horse away from the Inn. FADE TO BLACK]_

 _[Late that night, in the Inn, Marie is sleeping peacefully in her room. The twin beds are still together, leaving plenty of room for Marie to spread out, but she's in a curled position in her underwear. The camera zooms in on Marie's head.]_

 _[The image fades to a dark, red-tainted mansion hallway. Marie, wide-awake and standing in the hallway, looks around with alerted curiosity.]_

 _[A soft WHOOSH! is heard from behind Marie, prompting her to turn around sharply, afraid and gasping shallow.]_

 _[In the Inn room, Marie, still sleeping, shivers as her smile goes away, and her eyebrows scrunch down in fear as she hears a haunting voice.]_

 **Anastasia:** _(faint, echoing)_ Marie…

 _[In the red-tinted hallway, Marie turns again.]_

 _[We see nothing down the red-tainted hallway, aside from the big window with drapes.]_

 _[Marie is panting in fear.]_

 **Marie:** _(screaming in fear)_ WHO'S THERE!?

 _[Marie's eyes widen as she hears more voices.]_

 **Anastasia:** _(faint, echoing)_ Someone you do know….

 **Drizella:** _(faint, echoing)_ …but didn't want to know!

 _[Suddenly, FLASH! A bright, red light appears from down the hall, including the silhouette of three figures, a tall one in the middle flanked by two slightly shorter figures. The middle figure features a headline reminiscent of Lady Tremaine. The left figure seems to feature the buns and braids of Drizella while the right figure features the bun and scrunched braids of Anastasia.]_

 _[Marie screams in terror at the red-soaked sight of what she sees.]_

 **Marie:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

 _[In the Inn room, sleeping Marie's head twitches hard to her left. On her brow is a couple beads of sweat.]_

 **Marie:** _(off-screen, echoing)_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! NO! NO!

 _[In the red-soaked hallway, Marie is running swiftly. She turns left and heads down a different hallway.]_

 _[In the hallway, Marie is still running.]_

 _[From behind, we see Marie still running, panting fast and shallow, but not letting up her running. Suddenly, FLASH! A lone red-light, showing the silhouette of Drizella with a bat in her hand, appears, stopping Marie dead in her tracks with a yelp.]_

 **Marie:** AHH! WHA-?!

 _[In the Inn, sleeping Marie twitches her head to the right. There's more sweat beads on her head.]_

 _[We see the red-lit silhouette of Drizella, speaking to Marie.]_

 **Drizella:** You thought you were so confident in your convictions. You had a flawless plan, but no thought of the repercussions.

 **Marie:** NO! The house burned down! How will the brigade track me?!

 _[FLASH! To Marie's right, another red-glow shows the silhouette of Anastasia with an axe in her hand.]_

 _[In the Inn, sleeping Marie grits her teeth, forcing her lips to reveal her teeth.]_

 _[We see the red-lit silhouette of Anastasia, speaking to Marie.]_

 **Anastasia:** She didn't mean physical traces. She meant the toll on your heart….your mind….your moral compass. Sooner or later, it will come back and crush your fragile, brittle soul.

 _[Marie can't believe what she's hearing.]_

 **Marie:** SHUT UP! YOU AND YOUR MOTHER WERE HEARTLESS WITCHES! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HAVING A SOUL!?

 _[FLASH! A red flash of from behind Marie causes her to turn sharply. She faces the red-lit silhouette of Lady Tremaine holding a knife, reminiscent to the tool Marie used to kill the three souls talking to her.]_

 **Marie:** AHH!

 **Lady Tremaine:** What kind of soul runs around killing others? Especially ones that you've never known? Only brought to life by a recollection of things that could've been tainted with the bitter angst of many months of resentment and angst? It could be the bitterness of emotions that twisted those words in your mind.

 _[During this last query, we see another red light show the silhouette of a gentleman that of Marie's father.]_

 **Lady Tremaine:** Or, was it really your bitter past that drove you to this madness?

 _[Marie gasps at the sight.]_

 **Marie:** Father!?

 _[Lady Tremaine cackles as she holds the knife up as if she's about to stab the silhouette of Marie's father.]_

 _[Marie, seeing this, screams out.]_

 **Marie:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 _[In the Inn, sleeping Marie grits her teeth harder and twitches her head as her scream from the dream is heard.]_

 _[In the red-lit silhouette, we see the silhouette of Lady Tremaine thrusting the knife towards the silhouette of Marie's father.]_

 _[FLASH! A flash of white goes back to Marie in the Inn. The image stirs Marie awake violently. She pops up in her bed, screaming.]_

 **Marie:** FATHER! NO! No! No! Wha-? What the-?

 _[Marie, realizing it was a nightmare, buries her head into her hands and starts sobbing hard.]_

 _[With Marie still sobbing, we hear a whisper from Marie's father.]_

 **Father:** There, there…..

 _[The whisper prompts Marie to raise her head. She looks around, spots something and gasps.]_

 _[We see in the room window looking out to the dark night Marie's reflection and a darkened reflection of her father. Her father whispers as she looks on in shock.]_

 **Father:** There, there, my angel.

 **Marie:** Father….I—

 **Father:** My dear, do not grieve or weep for me.

 **Marie:** Father, I-How do I-…What do I do?

 **Father:** I cannot tell you. Only you can say what you can do. Do what you know is right….what is just….what is fair. No one knows better than you the consequences of injustice, my dear, but does that mean we forget the consequences of justice?

 _[Marie raises her head slowly and wipes her tears.]_

 **Marie:** No, I must not forget. I know what I must do, but I am scared.

 **Father:** You were scared when you shared everything with the one you love. If you can do that, then you fear nothing.

 _[Marie inhales deeply, understanding the words of wisdom.]_

 **Marie:** I love you, father.

 **Father:** I love you, darling. I know you will make this right. And don't worry…I'll always be with you.

 _[With a gentle whoosh, the shadow of Marie's father disappears, leaving only the reflection of Marie.]_

 _[Marie bursts out of the Inn, mounts her horse, and rides off.]_

 _[We see Marie on her horse, galloping fiercely up a city street.]_

 _[From a distance above a field in the night, we see in the distance to the right side Marie on her horse galloping across the field in the cold, restless night.]_

 _[We see a close up of Marie as she continues riding. While focused on the ride, she appears to be praying to God.]_

 **Marie:** Dear heavenly Father, the sins I have committed are unforgivable. The deeds I have done do not look good in your sight.

 _[From behind Marie as she is riding, we see the Kingdom's palace. She still prays aloud.]_

 **Marie:** But I beg of you, in all of your mighty love and mercy, that if I am worthy of your courage and guidance, I may seek out the path of righteousness that may lead to your tender arms of love and justice.

 _[We see a close-up of Marie as she rides on. She tears up as she prays aloud.]_

 **Marie:** But if I am not worthy, I will accept any consequences that were born out of my wickedness. All this I ask in your most holy and precious name. Amen!

 _[We see Marie riding into a city street. The camera pans up to see the palace and the sun is starting to peek up the horizon behind the castle.]_

 _[Inside the poorly lit palace, Marie runs up the main stairs, panting. She looks about and runs up the stairs that lead to the royal offices.]_

 _[Inside a narrow hallway, we see Marie panting, looking around as she briskly walks through. Suddenly, WHOOMP! Marie runs into the Grand Duke. They support each other up to keep from falling.]_

 **Marie:** OH! Whoa –-my! Oh, sire!

 **Duke:** Whoa! My goodness! Wha-Marie?! Marie, I thought you-my goodness, you look worse than the last time I saw you. Are you ill?

 **Marie:** No, sire! I've just been up all night!

 **Duke:** All night?! Why in God's name?

 **Marie:** I had to ride back here!

 **Duke:** You rode all night!? My goodness, you exhausted!

 **Marie:** Yes, sire! But, I must speak with the King and Queen immediately!

 **Duke:** WHAT?! No! Why!?

 **Marie:** I know who killed her stepfamily!

 **Duke:** YOU DO!?

 **Marie:** Yes, sire! I swear to you, I know!

 **Duke:** Oh, well then, let's go to the King and Queen!

 _[The Duke and Marie run down the hall.]_

 _[A moment later in the Royal office of the King and Queen, King Henry and Queen Ella sit at their thrones with the Grand Duke standing next to them. Marie stands before them, hands at rest. Henry is shaking his head in disbelief, Ella's mouth is agape as she gently shakes her head in disbelief, and the Duke rubs his forehead in emotional and psychological pain. They know.]_

 **Marie:** I know that crimes like this carry the sentence of death, and that there is no way for me to avoid it. But at the time, I felt like I did what should've been done long ago, except for the house. I know your heart was truly there, Your Majesty. I never should've set foot in there. I was so impulsive.

 _[Ella speaks up, focused in stare but slightly weak in voice.]_

 **Ella:** It was none of your business. You sneaked into my personal thoughts and took action based on what you read of my past.

 **Duke:** Not to mention the irreparable damage you did to the sanctity of our kingdom. The Social Club has torn the kingdom apart searching for you. Not to mention how much they harassed my boys for not "Doing their job".

 **Henry:** Duke, calm down! Calm down. Now yes, we have to consider the effects of whatever judgement we pass. Let's look at everything we have here.

 _[As the Duke and Henry converse, Ella and Marie stare at each other. We eventually do see Marie feeling her tummy, prompting Ella's eyes to open.]_

 **Henry:** Let's see: Orphan, long-time servant here.

 **Duke:** Excellent track record of service.

 **Henry:** Compassionate?

 **Duke:** Sometimes, but more known for her fiery drive to get things done.

 **Henry:** Fiery drive?

 **Duke:** Jut won't stop until the job is done. Now, we could work it as if it was some vigilante within the palace who wanted justice for the oppressed, especially if it was against our Queen.

 **Henry:** No, let's not bring in my wife on this.

 **Duke:** Well then, how?

 **Henry:** How about a loyal servant who went insane from stress and just happened to set fire to a random house?

 **Duke:** The chateau is more than five miles away, sire.

 **Henry:** Oh, never mind, then.

 **Ella:** Wait a minute.

 _[Henry and the Duke look at Ella.]_

 _[Ella sees something in Marie's fragile eyes.]_

 **Ella:** We cannot condemn her to death. There is an innocent.

 **Duke:** Innocent?

 **Henry:** Innocent?

 **Ella:** No ordinary innocent….an innocent child.

 _[Marie's eyes widen. The jig is up.]_

 _[The Duke and Henry look at Marie.]_

 _[Ella speaks once more.]_

 **Ella:** Unborn.

 _[The Duke and Henry's eyes widen in shock.]_

 _[The camera zooms in on Marie's tearful face. She nods.]_

 **Marie:** George.

 _[The Duke is dumbfounded at the coincidence.]_

 **Duke:** Another servant with an excellent record. I KNEW IT! I knew you two were more that "just friends".

 **Henry:** Oh, my. Well, based on the complex circumstances, I cannot pass down a sentence.

 **Duke:** And I won't make any suggestions.

 **Henry:** My Queen, I must leave it to you.

 _[Ella, teary-eyed, speaks to Marie with sincerity. During the judgement declaration, Marie is initially relieved that she will live, but realizes the unknown is ahead of her, again.]_

 **Ella:** Marie, for your three charges of murder and one charge of destruction of private property, I hear by banish you from the kingdom. You are to ride every day until you are beyond our boundaries. You are to never again enter this kingdom. Should you return, I cannot stop an inevitable sentence of death by hanging. However, I will recommend that you ride to the country of Thers-bia. With its lush gardens and beautiful countryside, you and your unborn child should settle well and have a pleasant life. I also ask that you raise your child with love, compassion and justice, while always being gentle and kind, no matter the obstacles.

 _[Marie, teary-eyed, bows on her knees and plants her face to the ground.]_

 **Marie:** You are too kind, Your Majesty. I will not disappoint.

 _[Ella looks at Henry and the Duke.]_

 **Ella:** We are done here.

 **Henry:** Very well. Duke, see to it that Marie is given a proper horse and plenty of food and water to make it to Thers-bia.

 **Duke:** Yes, Your Majesty.

 _[A moment later, in the palace ballroom, where it is better lit by the risen sun, Marie is escorted under the hands of Captain Gavin, with Timothy and Charles providing extra protection.]_

 **Gavin:** For the record Miss, I think you've done a noble service, in spite of how psychotic it might seem.

 **Marie:** Psychotic or not, they didn't deserve it.

 **Timothy:** Hmm…very interesting you are, Miss. We will miss having you here.

 **Charles:** Yes. There are plenty more socialites to-

 **Gavin:** _(sternly)_ Charles! Shut up!

 _[Charles realizes he was out of line.]_

 **Charles:** Yes, sir.

 _[Timothy exchanges a stern look to Charles, who nods at his fault.]_

 _[From behind them, Marie, still in Gavin's tight grip with Charles and Timothy just behind, approach the top of the front stairs. As they get to the edge, we see at the bottom of George, worn out and tired. He hasn't slept well. He speaks out loud, causing the escort to stop.]_

 **George:** GENTLEMEN! SHE MAY BE GUILTY, BUT IN MY HEART, SHE IS INNOCENT!

 _[Marie's eyes open wide during the declaration. She's relieved beyond belief at her fortune.]_

 **Marie:** GEORGE!

 _[Gavin tightens his grip on Marie and Timothy and Charles prepare their rifles to protect the escort.]_

 **Gavin:** YOU! SERVANT! WHAT IS YOUR DOING?!

 **George:** MARIE IS MY LOVE! SHE MAY HAVE KILLED THREE WITCHES, BUT SHE DID IT OUT OF JUSTICE! FOR SECURITY! FOR THE SAKE OF THE KINGDOM!

 **Gavin:** HER SENTENCE HAS ALREADY BEEN MADE!

 **Marie:** EXILE!

 _[George sighs in relief that his love will not die.]_

 **George:** OH, THANK GOODNESS! WHATEVER HER FATE, I WANT TO SHARE IN IT!

 **Gavin:** DON'T YOU WORK HERE, MAN?! THE GRAND DUKE WILL NEVER LET YOU GO THAT EASY!

 _[The Grand Duke chimes in from behind.]_

 **Duke:** You'd be surprised, Captain.

 _[The escort turns back to see the Duke approaching, his eyeglass in his left eye.]_

 **Duke:** As I understand it, the convicted Marie and her love, George, have had some, uh-

 _[The Duke clears his throat and motions to Charles and Timothy to holster their rifles. They get the hint and holster their arms.]_

 **Duke:** ….notable entanglements. You two! Go prepare a second horse with food and water, and bring it here.

 _[Timothy and George dash off, following orders.]_

 **Timothy & George:** _(simultaneously)_ YES, SIRE!

 **Duke:** Captain, don't let her arm turn blue.

 _[The Captain, gently lets go of Marie's arm. Duke talks to Marie.]_

 **Duke:** I do believe you two need to reconcile.

 _[Marie gasps and runs towards George.]_

 _[Marie is seen running quickly to George, who catches her and hugs her tight as she jumps into her arms. They kiss passionately.]_

 _[Gavin, dumbfounded, shakes his head and looks at the Duke.]_

 _[The Duke shrugs it off, playing dumb.]_

 _[Marie and George break their kiss.]_

 **George:** So, what prison are they sending you to?

 **Marie:** It's not a prison, George.

 **George:** The insanity ward?

 **Marie:** No! Nothing sinister. I've been exiled to Thers-bia.

 _[George is stunned by the response.]_

 **George:** Thers-bia? Isn't that the place with the gardens and lush flower beds and sparkling beaches?

 **Marie:** The very same, darling!

 **George:** Wait! Wha-?

 _[Approaching galloping stops George and looks behind Marie, who turns her head.]_

 _[James approaches, riding a well-groomed horse of brown color. There is evidence of packed goods in the saddle bags. James dismounts and hands the reigns to Marie.]_

 **James:** My men are preparing the second horse. It'll be here shortly.

 **Marie:** Thank you, James.

 **George:** Thanks. So Marie, why were they so nice to you?

 _[Marie pulls George close and whispers into his right ear.]_

 _[Duke taps Gavin on the shoulder.]_

 **Duke:** This should be fun to watch.

 **Gavin:** Sir?

 **Duke:** You'll see.

 _[After a moment, we see George's head rise up, in total, exasperated shock. His face seems almost paralyzed in shock. He glances down at Marie, trying to speak.]_

 **George:** W-Wha-? Y-Ya—You? A—And-m-me?!

 _[Marie nods her head, smiling lovingly.]_

 _[Suddenly, George lets out a yell of excitement that spooks the horse to where Marie has to calm it, and makes many birds sharply fly away from the grass and trees in the background, even in the town.]_

 **George:** _(loudly)_ YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 _[The echoes from the trembling even forces some birds to fly from the pillars of the palace, catching Gavin and the Duke off-guard as they duck to approach getting hit by them.]_

 _[Even with the birds flying around, George hops, skips and dances around in total joy and glee.]_

 **George:** _(with glee)_ YEAH! YEAH! OH, YES! THANK YOU, JESUS! THANK YOU, LORD! THANK YOU! THANK YOOOOOOOOUUU! YEAAAAA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!

 _[Marie calms the horse as the birds scatter away. Suddenly, George hugs Marie and kisses her deeply and passionately.]_

 _[George breaks the kiss.]_

 **George:** Oh, my Marie!

 **Marie:** Yes, my love?

 **George:** Let's run away!

 **Marie:** We better!

 _[George smiles and sets down Marie. George walks towards the base of the stairs and address the Duke from below.]_

 **George:** SIR DUKE, I HERE BY REQUEST MY IMMEDIATE TERMINATION FROM MY POST IN THE SERVANT'S WARD!

 _[The Duke adjusts his vests and looks down to George. The Duke addresses George as Gavin stands and adjusts and cleans his vest.]_

 **Duke:** TERMINATION GRANTED ON ONE CONDITION!

 **George:** SIR?!

 **Duke:** YOU MARRY MARIE, LOVE HER, COMFORT HER, CHERISH HER, AND PROVIDE FOR HER AND YOUR CHILD NOTHING BUT THE BEST ALL THE DAYS OF YOUR LIVES TOGETHER!

 **George:** I DO! Err, I mean, I WILL!

 **Duke:** VERY WELL! I WISH YOU BOTH NOTHING BUT THE BEST!

 **George & Marie:** _(together)_ THANK YOU, SIRE!

 _[George and Marie look at each other, smiling in love. We hear more approaching galloping, causing them to turn their heads.]_

 _[Timothy has approached, riding a horse of white color, also loaded with saddle bags. Timothy dismounts and hands the reigns to Marie, who's still holding the reigns of the first horse.]_

 **Timothy:** Here you are, Miss. I reckon she rides pretty smooth.

 **Marie:** Thank you.

 _[Timothy walks up the stairs.]_

 _[Marie, holding both reigns, looks at her love.]_

 _[George, still joyful, looks sincerely at his love.]_

 **George:** Thers-bia by sunset?

 _[Marie smiles cleverly.]_

 **Marie:** You're on.

 _[Later that day, we see, from above, Marie and George riding on horses filled with saddle packs of supplies each.]_

 _[A side shot shows Marie and George riding their horses fast. They look at each other as they ride, then look ahead as they pass the camera and ride on into the fields.]_

 _[We see King Henry and Queen Ella watching the rebel couple ride off into the fields.]_

 **Henry:** It's so hard to keep good help around here.

 **Ella:** Well, others need more help than we do.

 **Henry:** Well said, my love.

 _[Samuel narrates as we see a shot from behind Henry and Ella's heads as they watch George and Marie riding off into obscurity.]_

 **Samuel:** Marie and George made it to their destination that night. The next day, they got married while two strangers bared witness. Marie and George quickly settled into the town of Thers-bia, where George put his craftsmanship skills to good use as a woodsman. Marie had a baby girl, named Kelly, and she was raised with the gentle love and compassion that was expected. Throughout the rest of their lives, the family of Marie, George, and Kelly worked hard, lived well and travelled the length and breadth of the continent, spreading stories of love, honor, justice and generosity. They constantly sought out new towns and villages to help build with new tales of morality and love, which gave the young, upstart towns the wisdom and motivation to flourish and prosper. When all is said and done, they truly lived happily ever after.

 _[The image fades to black.]_

 **THE END**

 **Cinderella: After Happily Ever**

 **Reflection**

I always strive to find a believable dynamic for any character I develop, and Marie certainly had her challenges, probably more than any other character I've ever created. So please, give me feedback not only about the story and its entertainment value, but also about Marie. Was she a believable character? What could've made her a better character? Was there something I missed? Also, any thoughts about George? Was the romance hot enough? Anyway, any feedback in those regards and reviews are ALWAYS greatly appreciated. Thank you so much for reading! I truly hope you enjoyed it.

Sincerely,

TheTexasPowerhouse


End file.
